Noticed
by Ann Derry
Summary: Pure unadulterated Shield smut in an elevator, then a hotel room. Where will it lead on a wild weekend in Vegas? A lucky OC gets noticed by the Hounds of Justice. I only own my OC and this is a work of total fiction. Warning Mature Adult themes and language. Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins/OC fun and games. Adults only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is reading this new story. Thanks for stopping by. I've been away for a while. Hope you are all OK. This is probably a two shot or maybe a longer story, not sure really. Very much depends on your reviews, which are always welcome. Xx**

"Champagne madam," said a waiter, setting down an ice bucket with a bottle of Crystal inside.

"I didn't order any champagne," she told him. There was no way she could afford it for one and neither could any of her friends who were dotted around the club, dancing or at the bar. If she were ever to order champagne, it would definitely be the house bottle to split between the girls. Caitlin was taking a five minute breather having been twirling round the dance floor with her girlfriends. So far it had been a great night. "There must be some mistake."

"It's been sent by the gentleman over in the VIP table, up there," he replied, pointing over to a roped off area filled with beautiful people. "Mr Dean Ambrose. He sends his compliments on your beauty."

Oh Christ. Caitlin looked up confused. She'd noticed the group of three men earlier. The whole club had. She knew who they were. It had been exciting earlier to have seen them out in the same place as her and her friends. On a hen weekend in Vegas, she had expected to see celebrities but oh the thrill when she realised that the Shield - the actual mother-fucking Shield were in the same hotel. On screen and in the ring she adored and lusted after them. The bad boys of WWE, gorgeous but vicious. Handsome but merciless. They were out partying after some award ceremony. All three immaculate in suits which was a change from their usual tactical riot gear. Women flocked to their table. At that very moment, the sender of the champagne had a busty blonde's legs draped provocatively over his. A strong hand rested on her bare tanned thigh. He leaned in close to the girl's ear, no doubt whispering about all the kind of things he'd like to do to to her. To accept the drink would surely give him the wrong impression. She was not like those girls up in the VIP area. Plus she was already tipsy and champagne would have sent her over the edge.

"Please pass on my thanks to Mr Ambrose but it's impossible for me to accept his kind gift," Caitlin said, his actions immediately making her mind up. The minute those words had passed her lips she felt a sense of foreboding. Their eyes locked, just for a few seconds which was scarily thrilling. Her breath caught her throat. His head was tilted to the side, his expression sober and those blue orbs burnt into her. It was clear that he was pissed off as he watched the waiter shrug and take the bucket away.

He stood up abruptly, tipping the blonde off his lap without a thought for her modesty, ignoring the shriek as she tumbled backwards on to the red, leather booth. Seth and Roman immediately sensed their leader's mood and the three huddled together in conversation. They occasionally glanced over at her causing goosebumps to crawl over her skin and heat to burn in her cheeks. This was not good.

Caitlin suddenly had the urge to leave the club. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. She sent a quick text to their 'Girls' What's App group whilst hurrying through the thronging, jumping dance floor. "Had enough fun. Going back to the hotel room. See you all later. Xx"

Breathing a sigh of relief as the music faded to a muffled hum in the lobby of the club, she strode out on to the shiny hotel reception floor, heels clicking and pressed the lift button. Calmer now and looking forward to taking her make up off, luxuriating in the plush hotel room and getting cozy in her pyjamas. Her naturally shy nature preferred the after effects of a night out rather than the night out itself. It was always somewhat of a relief to get through it and out of the way.

The lift took its sweet time to reach the ground floor. But then the hotel did have 34 floors. A ding announced its arrival and it being 2.00am, she was glad there was hardly anyone around. Stepping into the metal box, she rubbed her hand over her face. Did that just actually happen? She was tired and the Shield had given her a fright, causing an adrenaline come down. Her bed could not come soon enough.

Footsteps approached just as the doors were closing. A large hand, olive skinned in colour, appeared between the gilded sliding doors causing them to reverse open again. A massive frame followed, filling the small space. Roman Reigns stood right next to her, smirking but not saying a word.

Oh holy Jesus.

It got worse. Half a second later, Seth Rollins also entered the elevator which bobbed as he moved inside, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Oh God.

Perhaps she should make a run for it. Head down she made a bolt towards an opening between the two huge men.

"Evening darlin'," a raspy but seductive voice said into the top of her head as she cannoned into a black suited chest belong to the one and only Dean Ambrose. Instinctively, her hands flew up and as they connected with the hard, unyielding planes of his torso, a jolt shook her being. He chuckled and proceeded to back her up the way she came.

Shit.

"Which floor baby?" Seth asked her. His voice had a mocking tone which she tried to ignore. Since Ambrose was inches from her proximity and staring her down with an intensity he saves for opponents in the ring, she could only mumble. "Eleven, please."

Silence pervaded the lift till it reached her destination, floor eleven. Ambrose's eyes never left her frame, as if devouring her and he stood uncomfortably close. The bastard was doing it on purpose. Ok, the sexy but frightening bastard.

"Excuse me,' she said softly and tried to find a path through five-hundred odd pounds of muscle. Roman made her halt abruptly as he side-stepped, blocking her exit. They were toying with her.

The doors closed again.

"Let me out," she said in as firm a voice as he could muster.

"Nope," said Ambrose.

"Penthouse Suite?," Seth said, pressing the top-most button, his expression amused.

"Why not?" Ambrose answered.

"That's not my floor. I need to go back to floor eleven. Please."

"You go where we say. Gentlemen," he murmured and indicated to the lift buttons. Seth hit the emergency stop. The lift came to an abrupt halt, the lights within flickering slightly.

"What the hell?" Caitlin cried, glaring at the three men in the mirrored box. She hated lifts and could get claustrophobic. Panic grew, her throat closed and a sickening dread landed in her stomach like a stone.

Ambrose smirked and turned to face her. She instinctively took a pace back but only hit the hard mirrored wall of the lift. She was trapped. It was suddenly hard to breathe but she must not show weakness.

Impossibly attractive but terribly intimidating was her first thought as she watched him trace a strong thumb over her bottom lip. It was way too intimate and she slapped his hand away.

"Get the fuck off me," she told him boldly.

Ambrose chuckled, sharing a look with his teammates.

"You gonna take that Ambrose?" Seth laughed.

"Oh I think I'll find a way to pay her back," he smirked softly. Ambrose caged her in, placing a hand on each side of her head and loomed dangerously close.

Caitlin trembled, adrenaline flowing through her veins. She tugged at the hem of her dress trying to make it cover more of her body. Here, in this tiny space surrounded by these three imposing men, the dress felt obscenely short. Their gaze was intense and uncomfortable as three pairs of eyes, brown, silvery grey and ice blue, fell lecherously over her form. Dressing earlier that evening she was pleased with her appearance and choice of clothing. Going out was a big deal for her. She mostly felt nervous at parties. Struggling to make conversation. So, encouraged by her girlfriends that she looked stunning, wearing a figure-hugging number in bright red which clung to her curves in all the right places paired with black high heeled laboutins had raised her confidence. A statement dress to have fun in. Now the same outfit was like a beacon enticing danger and exposing her body far too easily to those who wanted to do her harm.

"Too late for modesty baby. If you belonged to me, you'd regret such a choice. That dress screams fuck me. It's attention seeking and lucky you." He paused, looking left and right at his teammates, "You've got the Shield's attention."

If you belonged to me? Did he really just say that. It thrilled her despite the fear also inspired. "No, I... It's just a dress, I didn't mean to..." She tailed off as Ambrose placed a finger on her lips again.

"Hush. You knew what you were doing when you picked it out. I like it. We like it, don't we boys?"

The other two murmured their assent. Seth chuckling like he did in the ring at his most heelish. His laugh wicked and taunting.

"She's got pretty lips Ambrose," Roman said, his voice like molten chocolate,

"Yep,"he agreed. "We'll put them to good use later."

"You fucking won't," she cried and shoved hard at her tormentor's chest. Like hitting brick wall, he barely moved an inch and just rolled his eyes.

Shit.

"Yes we fucking will you hot little bitch. Keep up with this attitude and I will show you how mean we can be."

Seth pulled her bag put of her hands.

"Hey," she protested. "Give me that back right now."

Ignoring her, he whistled as he found her phone. "Well looky here boys. We've got a Shield fan on our hands. I knew it!"

Caitlin's cheeks heated and looked away, anywhere as long as it wasn't on the three wrestlers who held her captive. Until tonight she adored them. Loving the way they strutted about causing havoc in and out of the ring. Being the object of their wrath was altogether a different story. She tried another tactic.

"Look, if this is about the champagne..."

Ambrose sighed in exaggeration. "It's true it's partly about that. No one says no to me darlin' and you'll learn that before the night is over,"

"You can believe that," Roman added.

"So tell us umm?" Seth asked.

"Caitlin," she just about managed to say while staring into Ambrose's blue eyes. They were almost hypnotic and she found that she could not tear her gaze away.

"Caitlin, baby. How come you sent that bottle back? Seth continued. He still had that mocking tone to his voice which made her want to slap his handsome face.

"It gets me really drunk and I hate being out of control. Mixing drinks is a bad idea."

"Do we believe her gentlemen?" Ambrose asked.

"No," said Roman. "The girl has a photo of the Shield as a screen-saver. If she had any sense, she'd be thankful we noticed her and accept the damn drink."

"Seth?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I don't buy it. I mean, you're not in control now baby are you. Let's face it, you're totally at our mercy." He leant in close chuckling lightly and dragged his knuckle down her cheek which burned with heat.

"Ok, ok, I just. I just didn't want you to think I was like those other girls. The ones in the booth with you. They were all slutty and I'm sorry if I offended you, really I am." She blurted it all out in one go, hoping it would appease them.

Ambrose's fingers drummed on his chest and he rolled his neck from side to side stepping away from her. Help! She'd seen him do that a thousand times before on TV. Usually when he was agitated and considering his next move. Now she could hear the crick of his bones and see the contours of his chest move under the slim fitting dress shirt. Surely this was not really happening? The scent of male cologne on warm skin filled the elevator. Roman leant in this time and placed his strong hands on the mirror, either side of her shoulders. Her senses started to reel. Things were only going to go one way at this rate and her body was beginning to assuage the fear they inspired and yearn for their touch instead.

"W..what are you going to do with me?" she whispered.

Ambrose smirked and tucked strand of silky hair behind her ear before wrapping a fistful in his hand. He lightly jerked her head back so she could not avoid getting lost his blue eyes again. "Anything we fucking want to, that's what."

"Please, no. Let me go..." she begged.

"I don't buy that either," Seth interjected. His rough, warm hand caressed the back of her thigh and her breathing quickened at its touch. The hand stroked leisurely up and down but frustratingly did not explore more intimate places. Her resulting moan was audible even though she tried to stifle it.

"See," he added, all the while still caressing her soft inner thigh. "Let me tell you what I think. Girl like you, has photos of us plastered all over her phone and doesn't want us to think that she has fantasied about this very moment from the first time she saw us on TV. Typical fangirl. I bet you've daydreamed about the Shield. Lots of different scenarios have drifted through that pretty head of yours. I bet Roman here was the protective one, always there to offer advice and comfort like a big brother. And you and I were like best buds, weren't we? Always laughing and joking, finishing each other sentences, getting into scrapes. Ha ha. But Dean, Dean was the one you wanted most of all thought you didn't want to admit it because he's dangerous. Real dangerous. Underneath all that innocence you like a bad boy. You want him to show you how good it feels to be bad."

How the fuck could he be so accurate, the smug bastard. Her face betrayed her emotions. She was moist and hot and wanted more.

"At night though, in bed is where your thoughts really go to town," Dean added, his voice heavy with lust. "Where you let go of your inhibitions and think about us. Think about Dean Ambrose fucking you senseless in a dark alley where no one can hear your screams or on your knees in front of Roman or having drunken sex with Seth. I can see right through you."

He nodded to Roman. The three were so in sync that they could communicate without speaking. It was no wonder they were such a good team in the ring. Her dress was strapless and Roman had both her wrists firmly held above her head now in one hand while the other traced her neckline, licking his lips as he did so before slowly pulling it down exposing her breasts.

"Christ they're gorgeous," he rumbled and brushed the tips of his fingers across their nub. "Your nipples are like rock baby." Caitlin whimpered in response.

"She's turned on. She wants it," Seth told him.

"She wants all of us to fuck her, the little tramp," Dean rasped. "But you want me most of all don't you?" He moved in now as Roman moved aside. "Answer me or you won't like the consequences."

Caitlin nodded, shamed but tingling with every touch of they gave her.

"I caught you looking at me all night. Drinking me in, whispering and giggling with your girlfriends. So I sent you the champagne and you threw it back in my face. Publicly. No one does that to Dean Ambrose baby." His voice dripped like honey but with an edge of aggression that could not be ignored.

She could see the situation she was in from all angles reflected in the mirrored elevator. Pinned to the wall, flushed, exposed and being subjected to their erotic whims. Those girls in their booth didn't have nothing on her at this moment in the slut stakes. If anything she was proving to be worse than them.

"I'm sorry Dean. I made a mistake. Please forgive me," she begged.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Oh I might forgive you but that depends on a number of things. Depends how far you are willing to please me tonight. How submissive you can be. How much Shield you can take, eh boys."

Seth and Roman nodded their assent.

"Let go Caitlin," Roman told her. His voice was softer now. "Stop worrying about what others think of you, what we think of you. If it helps, we all think you are beautiful. Ambrose may be a little psycho about you right now and Seth always acts like a dick but women throw themselves at us. We had the pick of the club tonight but you interested us. We chose you, remember that or we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

"I guess not," she answered shyly.

"She's still not getting off the hook, Roman," said Dean warningly. He still held her trapped between the wall and his body.

"Be nice Ambrose, you're frightening her," he replied.

"And you're going soft Big Dog," he snapped back but he had an amused look in his eye. "She should be frightened of me which makes her smarter than she thinks."

At this point Caitlin observed that of the three men, despite being the instigator of her current predicament, Dean had hardly touched her. How she yearned for him to do so. She could almost see the cogs of his mind working out his next move now that his friend had called him out.

"Be nice," he pondered to himself. "OK." One second she was staring apprehensively into those blue eyes, the next her lips had been claimed by his. His full, pouty, kissable bottom lip was massaging hers tentatively. Caitlin nearly came right then when his teeth nipped and his tongue traced the seam of her mouth, demanding entry. It was true she'd thought about this particular scene a thousand times and now it was really happening.

"Oooh God," she moaned as his tongue found its mark.

Seth nudged Roman in shock and whispered. "Bro, I've seen Ambrose fuck plenty of girls but never seen him make out with one!"

"Something special about her. Never seen him so riled up about a broad," Roman replied in to Seth's ear.

Dean continued his delicious assault on her mouth and senses. His body was grinding against hers now, pushing her hard into the wall. He hooked her thigh up around him not allowing her to move away and she whimpered as she felt his hardness press near her centre. It was huge and he chuckled against her lips at her reaction.

"What's the matter? Too much for you to handle, huh." If she wanted to answer him, she couldn't as his tongue found her hot mouth again silencing any words. He pulled away once he'd sated himself.

"I need to fuck you right now in this elevator," he growled. "We all do and there's not a damn thing you can do about it but I'm gonna give you a choice, 'cause I'm being nice for once." He looked at Roman pointedly, who grinned.

His fingers had started to stroke her silky red panties, her dampness, already seeping through the flimsy material was completely apparent to him. Her body sang with heat and need.

"We can start this elevator and leave you on floor eleven. After that the only time you'll see us again is when you watch Raw and Smackdown... or you come with us to the Penthouse Suite. I'll warn you though, if you do choose option two, there will be no going back but it will be worth it I promise you." He chose that moment to slide two fingers into her heated centre leaving her crying out with desire. He knew exactly what he was doing.

The lights in the elevator flickered and went off and only the dim emergency lights were left to illuminate a portion of the space. There was silence. The Shield surrounded her, touching and caressing her body in the darkness, taking it in turns to kiss her mouth and obliterate any doubt she had about her choice. Each man holding their own attraction to her fevered mind. It was like being in the middle of one of their menacing promos, her own Shield promo with bells on!

A disembodied voice broke through the tension. It came from an intercom on the elevator panel. "Are you OK in there? Don't worry, help is on the way. We'll have you out of there in no time."

Seth broke into laughter. "Seems like we are all about to be rescued."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the very kind reviews guys. Hope you like the next installment. Let me know if you want Chapter 3! Xx**

With a whirl of mechanical noise, the elevator started to move upwards. The lights came on and the Shield slowly stepped away from Caitlin, but not before Seth pulled the top half of her dress back up to cover her puckered nipples and Roman pulled the lower half of it down to a semi respectable length.

"No," she moaned. Bereft at the loss of their presence. Her back had been arched, her eyes closed in pleasure. Now she looked around her in a daze and saw the three men standing beside her as if nothing had happened. Dean eyed her through the mirror, his face betraying nothing, totally in control.

The elevator stopped at the next floor and the doors slid open to reveal a hotel engineer, tools in hand.

"Are you folks alright?" he asked. "I had to override the system. Not sure what happened there."

"It's no problem," Roman told him. "We've only been in there 30 minutes or so."

"And you, ma'am. Are you ok?"

Caitlin felt three pairs of hungry eyes on her body. Their intense stare burned through her skin. She nodded at the man, not trusting herself to speak for the moment.

The man looked from Caitlin to the Shield and back again. Did he have an inkling of what was going on? "Well would you like to take another elevator in case the one breaks down again? There's one just over there?"

"Nah, we're good man," said Seth. "Thanks anyway." His finger hovered over the Penthouse Suite button.

"Ma'am, you look a bit shaken. Get's claustrophobic in there when it breaks down but you're safe now."

"Don't worry. We took real good care of her in there," Dean drawled.

The man frowned and continued to address Caitlin. "Would you like me to escort you to your floor?"

Caitlin saw Dean scowl and clench his fists. She looked the man square in the eye and meant what she said.

"No thank you. I'm going to the Penthouse Suite too."

"Goodnight sir," Roman told him.

The man disappeared as the doors slid shut.

"Good girl," Dean murmured into her ear. The tone of his voice flooded her with pleasure and made her shiver with anticipation. His aggression had always thrilled her. Watching him compete and finding the Shield's total dominance in the ring strangely appealing. Secretly she admired them, not admitting her crush publicly because surely she should like nice boys. The ones who hold open doors and bring flowers not ones who pin you against a wall and feel you up. The prize of pleasing him however led to a new and more coveted sensation.

Pure luxury awaited her. The Suite was every bit as gorgeous as you could expect, just like in a film but she hardly noticed. It was unnerving walking in there with Seth and Roman either side like guards with Dean right behind her, no doubt assessing every curve. Had she gone crazy to be doing this. To be putting herself willingly in a situation where she had little, if any, say in the acts that they would no doubt coerce her into doing. No, she knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and went into it with open, if a little wary, eyes.

The door shut and Dean took her hand and led her to an area where huge white sofas surrounded a large low circular table. Beyond the sofas, floor to ceiling glass windows led out to a spacious balcony offering a breathtaking aspect of the neon night sky of Vegas.

"Get on the table. On your knees, head down, ass in the air," he ordered. Seth and Roman each took a seat, eager to watch the show which was about to start.

She did as she was told and watched as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head.

"Hmm, now what should I do with you first?" He pondered out loud, flexing the tie between his strong fingers. "You need to be taught a lesson that's for sure. Look at me. You know you want to."

She complied, drinking in this sexy, controlling beast. Her breathing quickened. Hell she was on her hands and knees practically panting for him.

"Now tonight, you belong to the Shield. You are going to do everything we ask of you. Got it?"

She nodded.

"I said have you got it?" he snarled.

"Yes, Dean, I understand," she replied in a small voice.

"Good." He ran a hand up her thigh, palming her ass and pressing firmly on that spot till she mewled like a kitten, smoothing it over and up her back till he reached her hair, dragging her upwards.

"You ever been with more than one man before at the same time?"

"Of course not," she replied snappily, then instantly regretted her worlds.

"Watch your mouth around me. You won't like it when I'm mad."

"Sorry," she whispered.

That seemed to appease him a little. "Were gonna have some fun tonight but we'll take this slowly then. Hands behind your back," he ordered.

That's when he got mean, looping it quickly round her wrists and securing a knot tightly. "Only thing ties are good for," he added, before leading her to Roman and settling her to kneel between his muscular thighs.

"Time to work those pretty lips round my cock," Roman rumbled. "Suck it. Now."

The man was huge so it was no surprise that he had an equally impressive tool. Long, hard, thick and strong. It sprang out of his black trousers like a baseball bat, delicious dew seeping out of its eye. She ran her tongue round the rim, hesitantly at first and tentatively flicked at the viscous, clear beads which connected to her mouth like a fine, see through string as she pulled away.

Roman growled indicating that she needed to up her game. Finding that she didn't mind the taste, if anything it turned her on, she lowered her head and sucked at his tip taking more and more pre-cum into her mouth. Bolder now with his taste and her need fuelling her confidence. She felt in control, especially on hearing the ecstatic moans from the Samoan God before her. Twirling her tongue around his helmet as Roman squeezed the base of his dick hard so the blood inside pumped it up so much it looked like it might explode.

"Fuck," he said. "I love the way you suck cock. Take all of it down your throat and I'm gonna come hard for you baby girl."

This was difficult for her given his size but she tried and gagged, coughing hard. Seth took matters into his own hands. Turned on to the max and craving the same treatment he grabbed the back of her head and forced it down Roman's shaft.

"That's right, choke on his dick bitch. Come on," Seth cried, pumping her head up and down repeatedly while she struggled and yelped. "Not sure about this one Ambrose. Looks like she can't take it."

He really was a little shit. Dean gave him a death stare and cursed at his over-eager friend. "Relax your pretty little throat and breathe through your nose," Dean told her.

After a few tries, his advice worked, she found the technique that let her take it all the way. Roman roared in approval but Seth could wait no more. He pulled her off and thrust his dick hard into her mouth, flipping her over and fucking her throat relentlessly. He was smaller than Roman which helped as he continued with his wicked game.

"Jesus, you whore," he yelled. "That's it, keep going, come on."

Dean watched with glittering eyes, enjoying the wild abandon that the prim girl had allowed herself to succumb to. He wanted to savour this visual knowing that he was the reason she was in this unholy position between two rampant, red blooded males. Getting the hell fucked out of her mouth by the Shield. He wondered how far she would go to please him and knew he'd enjoy finding out.

Seth and Roman had her on her knees again now, taking turns to enter her hot mouth, pulling at her hair. Seth had a particular kink of thrusting his cock into the inside of her cheek, slapping at the shape it made on the outside, cursing at her all the while. Trust Seth to take it too far too soon. Dean could see she didn't like it. His heart, which had never been touched by other's pain, thawed a tiny fraction. Roman sensed her discomfort too and at a nod from Dean, rescued her from Seth's clutches giving her an encouraging smile and shaking his head at Seth.

"What!" cried an outraged Seth.

"You're a dick. We've got all night," replied Roman evenly.

Caitlin's eyes met Dean's instantly while this exchange was going on. Was he angry with her? She couldn't tell but she anticipated trouble. He curled an index finger at her and as Roman released her she practically fell at his feet, her head resting on his thighs, looking up at him as if begging for mercy.

He placed his rough hand on her hair, the look on his face was one of contemplation. This girl was no ring rat. She was going to get it but for some reason he felt she needed careful handling. Shit maybe he was the one going soft. His cock however, was anything but.

For a second she feared he might backhand her across the room. To her relief he picked her up with total ease and placed her on the opposite sofa, settled himself beside her and revealed the most perfect dick she had ever seen. It was big but not overly so, smooth and beautifully shaped. A dusting of reddish gold adorned it's base.

"Time for the main course honey. Seth not treat you nice?" he asked. He tipped her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "Remember, you're in the Shield's world now. We don't play nice. You ever seen us take pity on someone in the ring?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No, of course not. So get used to it."

He released the tie off her wrists, took her hand and stroked it up and down his golden length, causing her to release a shuddery breath.

"Now we've established how badly you've wanted this. It's time for you to impress. Don't disappoint me now."

Caitlin knew she was on trial. If she didn't make the grade they would replace her with any amount of girls clamouring for their attention in the club below. So she lowered her lips to its glorious head and sucked on Dean Ambrose's dick like it was cast from caramel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I didn't initially plan to make this more than a two shot but your kind reviews have helped push me along. So thanks and here is chapter 3. Let me know what you think and if you want more. Warning: can I just point out that the following chapter is adults only and very explicit with strong language that may offend. Also it is no way meant to represent the real personas of Jon Good, Joe Anoi and Colby Lopez. It's pure fiction based on their Shield characters. I own nothing. I realise you know that already but just wanted to put it out there. X**

Seth and Roman moved in. They had waited and watched long enough as Caitlin worked her mouth up and down Dean's shaft. It was time to get down to the hard stuff. As their hands connected with her body she froze and immediately searched Dean's face for an indication of how he expected her to react. The look of pure lust on his predatory, beautiful face told her all she needed to know. Go with it or else.

In one swift movement her red panties were ripped from her body. The result of Seth's handiwork. She heard him inhale a deep breath and turned to see him holding them to his face immersing himself in her scent. Then as she gasped a zipper was slowly unfurled, tooth by metal tooth, down the back of her dress. Roman threw it aside and she was naked before the the three men. The cool air conditioning of the hotel room was not the only cause of her tight, puckered nipples. They were bullet hard and now wet with Roman's tongue as it planed over their surface. White teeth nipping now and then. Lips blowing and sucking. Not enough to hurt but firm enough to send shooting sensations straight to her soaked pussy.

Seth was behind her, feeling her ass and raking his nails up her sensitive inner thighs. She was sure to have marks left behind. Especially when his hand slapped her round ass hard. She yelped and searched Dean's face again. He smirked back at her and as Seth hit her again, even harder, his expression again was of challenge and pure enjoyment.

"Stop pretending you don't like it," he told her. "Nice girl's aren't meant to enjoy being treated like this. But you do. You were made for the Shield. See, I'll prove it."

He pushed her upwards so she was kneeling on top the white leather sofa. Her naked torso leant over the back, her breasts pushed up and out. Roman moved around and standing in front of her thrust his cock between them, fucking them as he would her pussy. His slick pre-cum lubricating a firm, narrow tunnel into which he bucked and swayed. When he had enough, he moved back into her mouth. Taking his turn to feel the sweet oblivion that she had given Dean just now.

"Keep her there Roman," Dean told him. "That's right Caitlin, suck his dick like a good little slut."

Every compliment he gave her, however obscene felt like a kiss. Warmth rushed inside her body at the sound of his honeyed rasp. Caitlin felt hot and needy. Casting aside any doubts she sucked the large, throbbing cock with relish. Hearing Roman's growl she picked up the pace, encircling it with her fingers and moved her lips down to his tight balls, taking as much of them into her mouth as she could while sliding her fingers up and down his slick dick.

There were hands all over her now. She knew not whose till her pussy was suddenly invaded by two strong fingers. Crying out as the feeling of fullness down there intensified, she knew it was Dean as he chuckled, twisting and scissoring. Driving her mad with desire.

"Seth," she heard him say. "Let's warm her up."

Not totally sure what he meant, she soon found out as her legs were roughly spread wider apart. A firm hand on her back stopped her from moving away and Roman took a handful of hair ensuring that she did not stray from his cock.

Then the feeling of fullness doubled. Four fingers slid alternately in and out of her causing her to scream out this time.

"See, you're so fucking wet you can take four fingers in that little cunt of yours. How does it feel to be fingered by two men, huh, while you're sucking off a third?"

"She loves it Dean," Seth answered for her.

"Yeah, I think she does. Acting all precious in the club but up here it's a different story," Dean agreed. "Tell me what you want Caitlin." He removed his digits, leaving Seth to continue the assault on her pussy and stood next to Roman watching her take the large Samoan deep in her throat. Absently he licked her juices from his fingers, his eyes darkening as he tasted her.

"Tell me what you want to happen next and I'll consider your request since you've been such a good girl so far," Dean promised. He cocked his head to one side expectantly, fingers drumming on his chest. Roman released her so she could speak.

Caitlin knew what she needed but didn't want to say it out loud. She knew she had no choice but to comply. The Shield were breaking down every taboo she had ever known this night. So she looked up shyly at each of the utter, utter Gods that were the Shield and spoke course words which she had not said out loud to any man.

"I want you to fuck me," she whispered, immediately casting her eyes away.

"What did she say?" Seth chuckled. "Couldn't hear."

"Say it again," Roman ordered.

"Yeah you little slut. Look us in the eye and say it. Louder this time," Dean added.

"I want you to fuck me," she repeated, meeting Dean's eyes.

He folded his arms. "I dunno boys. What do you think?" This was all part of their game. She was their toy tonight and they wanted her to debase herself for their enjoyment.

"Maybe she ought to say please?" Roman said.

"Good idea Roman," added Seth.

"I want you to fuck me...please," Caitlin told them desperately.

Dean shrugged off his shirt then pushed her backwards so she was lying on the sofa now and with his two strong arms on either side of her shoulders he hovered above her. The weight of his solid, muscular body pinned her naked form to the leather. Her heart pounded as she felt his cock jut into her thigh. His breath was hot on her neck as he nuzzled there with his full, pouty lips causing goosebumps to prick up everywhere they touched. He smelt so damn good, of animal health and some clean, fresh scent mixed with mint and faintly of tobacco. He ran his hand first up one leg, then the other so that they were wrapped around his sleek waist. His skin was warm and smooth to the touch. His cock was now nestled in her folds and he moved his hips ever so slightly backwards and forwards, teasing her as she cried out at the feel of him. It was really going to happen. Then as he lowered his lips to hers, he stopped short and smirked that wicked, heelish smirk that turned her on so much.

"Beg me for it," he told her, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Bastard. But the power he had over her ignited a fire of longing so deep within she just had to do as he commanded. He was so close to her that she suddenly felt like it was only the two of them in the hotel room. That Seth and Roman were not there anymore.

"Please Dean. Please fuck me. I beg you please..."

Without warning he roared and slammed into her in one fell stroke. He thrust so hard and fast that she did not have time to adjust to the feel and cried out. It was just on the right side of painful but he did not relent. Ensuring he was seated to the absolute hilt, he increased the pressure of his hips not withdrawing but pressing and circling strongly to nail her beneath him. For a second she feared he'd break her in half. Then an exquisite coiling sensation grew, obliterating the pain, filling her body with wave after wave of absolute ecstasy.

"Oh my GOD," she screamed as she came hard around his dick.

"Yes, I am your God now. We all are," he growled. "You wanted to get fucked by the Shield? Be careful what you wish for." Then he withdrew and slammed in again, and again, and again.

"Seth, you wanna take over?" he shouted over her screams.

"No problem my man," he replied.

Dean withdrew and flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees. "Love fucking from behind," murmured Seth as he lined up his cock and took his turn. Seth pounded her relentlessly, never letting up while Dean and Roman took turns at fucking her hot mouth.

"Did you fucking come for me, huh?" Dean demanded. "I felt you. I felt your pussy pulse around my dick. Shit you came from just one stroke. Little needy slut. That's gotta be a personal best eh Roman?"

Roman first bumped him in agreement. Caitlin was in no state to respond. Her world was now filled with physical sensation negating any ability to speak coherently. Roman swapped with Seth and slowed the pace down. Long and measured thrusts struck deep so that she could feel every part of her pussy clinging to his massive dick as it moved in and out. She groaned in pleasure especially as Roman feathered his fingertips over her clitoris, bringing her to the edge again.

"I want you to come," Roman growled. I want to feel you. I want to see your face when you give in to me."

He increased the pressure on her erect nub and her orgasm burst through. She cried out for the second time that night.

"I feel left out Caitlin," Seth said warningly. "You're gonna come for me too. Right now."

She looked up warily not sure she had the energy left but Seth didn't seem to care.

"Up," he told her. Dragging her to her feet and bending her over the back of the sofa so she stood upright. Seth was incredibly skilled when he put his mind to it and worked her up into a frenzy again. She came fast and hard with Dean and Roman looking on. Exhausted, she slumped forward coming down from the high, breathing heavily.

"I want her to come again boys. Think you can arrange that Roman?"

"No," she murmured. It was too much. Too much pleasure. "I can't. Truly I can't Dean please."

"Tough. You can and you will 'cause I say you will."

Roman got to work. Placing her on the round table, spreading her out before him and eating her pussy like he'd never been fed. She whimpered and moaned, bucking and trying to move away from the intense sensations that her tormentor was giving.

"Hold her down Seth," Dean ordered as Roman's tongue swirled and flicked her sweet spot.

Seth took advantage by fucking her mouth again while he held her still.

"Oh, oh, oh," she moaned and her pussy quivered and throbbed under the Samoan's technique. As she came Seth could hold himself no more, turned on to the max and shot into her mouth.

"Take every last drop," he gritted out.

"Again," Dean ordered. "Make her come again."

Roman chuckled. "Dean man, really?"

"Yep," he snarled. "She needs to be punished. I could think of worse ways. Do it."

Roman assented but this time straddled her so that his cock was in her mouth while he played with her pussy with his tongue and fingers. Dean trashed talked her all the while adding to the experience. He was so damn bad that the sound of him orchestrating this orgy left her helpless and longing. Roman sucked hard on her centre, raw and ultra sensitive from so much fucking giving her body no choice but to seek release again.

"I'm gunna come too baby," Roman growled thickly as he splashed all over her breasts. "Happy now?" he grunted to Dean.

"I will be when she comes again," he replied darkly taking a handful of hair and dragging her over to the leather sofa again and placing her on top of him.

He slammed his cock into her, holding her down by her thighs then jerking his hips up hard and fast. He stared into her eyes as he fucked her.

"Look at me. Tell me what's happening to you."

"I'm...being...fucked..." By now the room was beginning to swirl and she wasn't sure if she was hearing him correctly. His voice sounded far away.

"Yeah, that's right and who is fucking you right now?"

"Dean Ambrose," she moaned.

"And who else has fucked you tonight?"

"Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins."

"Yeah, that's right and who do you belong to? Tell me," he demanded.

"I belong to the Shield," she managed to cry out.

"Good girl. Now come for me one more time. I'm gonna shoot my load inside that sweet pussy of yours because I fucking own you. Understand?"

"Yes Dean," she moaned as he went for it full throttle. His cock throbbed and twitched as emptied out his hot load, coating her insides. Her scream as she came for the last time that evening sent her world into oblivion.

When she awoke it was still dark but the night had the imminent gloaming of the grey light of dawn approaching. Someone had covered her with a soft, fur throw which was deeply fluffy, warm and comforting. She sat up and wrapped it more keenly around her as a light breeze stole against her bare shoulders from the open patio doors. There was not a sound to be heard in the suite and the noise from the city several stories below had calmed to a distant hum, save the odd police siren and a few drunken revellers on their way home.

It was then that a light plume of smoke caught her eye and drifted into the room. Then she saw him. Dean Ambrose sitting on a padded bench on the balcony, staring out into space. A heavy crystal cut glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His hair was no longer slicked back but fluffy and unkempt making him look much younger. He had changed into a plain white T Shirt and some grey tracksuit bottoms, with his feet up resting on the balcony wall.

What struck her the most was that far from being the intimidating, dominant leader of the Shield, he looked absolutely desolate. He looked...vulnerable and it actually pained her to see it. Despite the acts he had put her through the past few hours. He had also introduced her to extreme pleasure that she did not know existed. Standing up quietly on shaky legs, she approached him slowly as she padded on bare feet outside. Every part of her ached but the thought of what she had done with those three men made her squirm deliciously inside. The experience would stay with her forever.

He looked up as she came into view. "Hey Kiddo," he said softly. "You wanna sit down?"

His response took her by surprise but then he looked so different to the man who had her at his sexual mercy just a few hours ago. She nodded and he swung his legs out of the way so she could sit next to him. Just being in his presence or perhaps from all the adrenaline fuelled sex caused her to involuntarily shiver.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Not really. Someone covered me with this after.. well... you know," she answered.

"Yep, I guess someone did." Of the three she expected it to be Roman who had after all showed the most compassion during the night but something in Dean Ambrose's blue eyes revealed that it was he who had taken care of her. Not that he admitted it.

"Here, drink this. It'll sort you out." He handed her his glass which was half-full and contained a beautiful, amber coloured spirit. It smelt expensive and as she took a sip, it soothed and warmed her insides.

"See, no more shaking," he told her as he felt her visibly relax. He stared at the girl next to him intently as if he hadn't looked at her properly at all before then ran a hand over her silky hair.

"Thank you. See I have accepted a drink from you tonight after all," she said shyly hoping she had not overstepped the mark. She wanted to experience more of this calm side of him.

He paused then laughed. "Ha, I guess you have kiddo." His hand was still on her hair and as he stroked downwards to her cheek she closed her eyes at his gentle caress. Taking his hand she examined his knuckles which were permanently rough and grazed from fighting and kissed them reverently.

"Did you like what we did to you tonight?" He asked softly as if he was taking about the weather not a depraved orgy.

She nodded hesitantly. "Some of it, most of it I guess."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's just the tip of the iceberg. You couldn't imagine the things we could help you experience. Things that good girls don't do."

"I don't know what I am after tonight."

He gently took the glass from her and took a long sip before passing it back. "You need to decide then."

"About what?"

"Whether you want to stick around for a while," he said casually.

"With you?"

He nodded. "And Seth and Roman."

This surprised her and butterflies returned to dance a jig in her stomach. "Oh, I thought that you would have... well.. "

"Discarded you like a piece of trash?" he finished for her, a bitter chuckle escaping his lips.

"Kind of," she answered.

"We could have done. We've done it a thousand times. Fucked a girl and sent her away once we'd done with her. Life on the road." He had that far-away look in his eyes again.

She considered her words carefully. He reminded her of a wild, savage animal that was currently allowing itself to be petted but at any moment could turn and attack. "So do I have a choice?"

"I might be known as a lunatic but I'm not into holding girls against their will or rape. You could have left at any point last night."

Caitlin folded her arms. "You hunted me down, trapped me in a lift, and coerced me into coming back to your hotel suite."

"Don't tell me you didn't love every minute of it. If you were so against it you'd have let us know. Give it up with this holier than thou attitude. You're different to the girls I usually pick up. Purer somehow. I get it. Maybe that's why your still here."

She dropped her eyes first. "Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't sleep much." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Her head lay on his chest. "You did good tonight," he spoke to the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

A dopamine hit shot through her like she'd downed the most expensive chocolate bar in the world at his words. It permeated into her very soul. Dean Ambrose was being sweet to her. In his own way of course but it was a start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, sorry for the slow updates. I am going to carry this story on for a while as long as you all want more. Thanks for your reviews, they really help. Let me know what you think. X**

"Hey, what have we got here," Seth exclaimed. Dressed in work-out gear, he sipped a bottle of water and looked astonished at the sight of Dean and their conquest from the night before asleep in each other's arms.

Dean stirred, yawned and groggily opened his eyes to find a very amused Seth Rollins, fresh-faced and ready for his morning run.

"Dude, it's what? Like 7am. Get the hell outta here. Go work out or something."

"I was man but the unusual sight of Dean Ambrose snuggled up to a girl got me all confused," Seth replied.

"Fuck you," Dean told him.

"Got a soft spot for that one huh?"

Dean gave him the middle finger.

"This one stays," he told his friend. "At least for the weekend."

"Has she agreed?" Seth asked.

"Not yet but she will."

"Pretty sure of yourself Ambrose. Seems a bit too sweet if I remember rightly."

He shrugged. "I'll enjoy corrupting her then. We all will. You didn't hold back much last night either so I'm sure you won't mind."

"I ain't fussy."

"Yeah, we know. Remember the rules Seth. This one belongs to me."

"Okay man. Understood. See you later then," Seth said, plugging in his headphones with a smirk and heading off for his run.

Caitlin awoke on the balcony alone. No Dean Ambrose in sight. Perhaps it had all been a dream but no, the aches in her body left her in no doubt of the sexual adventure the night before. Whether she had actually had a conversation with her idol and sexual tormentor she was not sure. She could have sworn that Dean had been well, nice to her and held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. The sound of his heartbeat was the most comforting sound she had ever heard.

In any case, he was not here now and in the cold light of day she felt must get back to her friends at least for a while. Quietly she searched for her clothes and her purse. Damn it. They were nowhere to be found. That meant she didn't have her hotel key either. The only item she had to cover her modestly was the fur blanket. It was too shaming to roam the halls of the hotel in just that. Especially as her mates would no doubt be so hungover that they might not even open the door. It was hopeless. Exploring the hotel suite some more, she found a marble kitchen to the right of the main room. It was decked out with flowers and a sumptuous breakfast was already laid out on a table. It smelt amazing. How the other half live. Orange juice, cereals, fruit and pastries on one side with hot items keeping warm in silver heated dishes on the other. Starving she grabbed a golf-ball sized strawberry and a glass of iced water.

"Thirsty huh?" a voice chuckled. "You were thirsty for all of us last night baby."

Seth Rollins lounged against the marble work-top, a glass of orange juice in his hand. Post work-out, his muscles were clearly defined, his breathing slightly raised and a sheen of sweat glistening on his olive skin. He really was the perfect athlete. He pulled his tank top over his head and flung it across the kitchen. How was it that each member of the Shield was so heartbreakingly handsome in their own way. What was it Dean had said once in an interview. 'Demographics. We cover all bases." It was true. Caitlin swallowed and tried to avert her eyes at his perfect, lean torso just a few feet away from her. Every atom of his being screamed wicked confidence.

"Hey," he said. "I want you to do something for me."

"What?" she replied.

"Lose the fur," he told her. His chocolate eyes bore into hers.

It took a couple of seconds to understand his meaning as his comment was spoken so casually.

"But, I'm wearing nothing underneath," she protested.

"I know. Do it." His manner was firm and she knew enough from his actions the night before that he would brook no opposition. There was no Dean or Roman to save her now.

Slowly, she dropped the blanket from her shoulders. Her nipples tightened with the loss of the warm cover and her stomach flipped as Seth Rollins' stare roamed shamelessly up and down and back again making her blush a deep pink.

"Come to me," he ordered. There was no option but to do as he commanded. "I wanna finish what I started last night with you, before the guys got involved. I want you to understand that I don't like girls with limits." He leant in close and Caitlin braced herself for whatever he was about to do. Heat radiated from his body as he whispered into her ear. "I think we both need a shower first." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Actually, I'm not staying. I was just going to find my clothes and get out of here," she blurted out. Last night seemed a long time ago.

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you told Dean that you're leaving?"

"No, actually I haven't but I need to see my friends. They'll be worried."

"I'd be more worried if Dean finds you gone. He might hunt you down again. How about I help change your mind? Let me work all that tension out of your body." He moved around and started to kneed her shoulders, sliding his hands firmly into the knots. Soothing and caressing.

"I...should really go...and find my clothes," she told him but found herself not wanting to break away from his magic hands.

"Later. Let's go have that shower," he purred.

"Umm, I don't know. What did you mean about girls with no limits?" she ventured to ask.

Seth smirked. "I'm just messing with you but maybe you'll find out if you stick around baby. Now if you really want to get into Dean's good books I'd suggest you let me take you in that shower. He won't like it if you say no to me or Roman."

The last thing she wanted was a mad Dean Ambrose, especially when he had been so nice earlier. Last night she had told him that she belonged to the Shield. Given the adventures of the night before, taking a shower with Seth was comparatively mild. Still, she had an uneasy feeling about Seth Rollins. Despite fancying him rotten. She always assumed Dean was the most dangerous member of the Shield. He was the most vocal. The mouthpiece if you like, Seth was harder to read. Like he had his own agenda.

"Come on," he ordered, holding his hand out.

Dean lounged on the bathroom doorframe with a phone to his ear as he watched Seth in the shower with Caitlin. In his other hand he fiddled with her hotel room key feeling slightly irritated by the sight before him. Dean hadn't planned on leaving her alone on the balcony for long. He'd just slipped away to grab a shower in his en-Suite and get a change of clothes. His mood deepened as her watched Seth stand behind her, soaping the girl's full, pert breasts. His lips planted on her neck while his other hand snaked round to explore other places. They hadn't noticed Dean standing in the doorway. The water gushing out was loud and steam obscured their vision.

"Yeah, this is Dean Ambrose, Penthouse Suite," he said pausing as the hotel concierge greeted his call.

"There's a party of girls on the...hang on," he said while looking down at the number on the key fob. "Eleventh floor. Room 1101. How long is that room booked for?"

The answer he got clearly displeased him.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Do you know who the fuck you're talking to? Get your manager on the line. Now." There was a few seconds while the manager came on the line. Dean obviously had made his point.

"OK, listen up. Charge room 1101 and any other rooms in that party to our account...Yes, that's right. All charges... Now can you tell me how fucking long they are booked in for?... Good, four days...No, that's all for now." He shut the phone off, muttering about damn hotel staff and glowered at Seth and Caitlin before leaving them to it.

The shower and her companion had soothed her aching limbs. If she thought she was in for a rough ride with Seth, he proved her wrong by gently caressing, soaping and giving her pleasure with his fingers and lips. She wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself and followed Seth, relaxed and refreshed, into the kitchen.

Roman still cut an impressive figure in the cold light of day but was less intimidating. He smiled warmly at her clearly trying to put her at ease as she approached. He wore his hair in a sleek bun which showed off his perfect features. He too was dressed casually in work out gear though the gym seemed far from his mind as he was getting stuck in to the breakfast laid out on the table.

"Hi," he said in his deep bass. "How are you this morning? You hungry?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, what would you like madam?" he chuckled.

"Oh, um anything please," she said shyly, not wanting to put the Samoan God to any trouble.

"The works then," he said piling up a plate and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she told him and started to eat remembering how absolutely starving she felt.

Seth took some fruit and plate of eggs. The Crossfit Ninja living up to his health regime while she and Roman simply fell upon the pancakes, bacon and syrup.

"Man, you shouldn't eat that shit," Seth said.

"I'm having a cheat day. Plus we have three days off. I'll work out tomorrow," Roman protested. He chased some escaping syrup from his lips with his tongue and Caitlin's insides liquefied at the remembrance of its expert technique on her body. He cupped his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered loudly to Caitlin making her giggle. "He's far too serious about his fitness. Needs to lighten up."

"You'll need to lighten up if you keep eating that junk," Seth retorted laughing.

It was this happy scene that welcomed Dean as he stalked into the kitchen. The sight of his two best friends laughing and joking with the girl pissed him off even more. First Seth and now Roman were getting far too familiar with her. What the fuck?

"'Sup bro," Seth greeted, barely looking up as he fed Caitlin a strawberry.

Dean just narrowed his eyes. "Cozy much?" he sneered.

"Just looking after our guest Dean. You want her to starve to death?" Roman replied, winking at Caitlin.

Dean did not reply but glared at the girl, taking in the curve of her thigh underneath the rucked up towel which was all that covered her glorious body at that moment. She looked adorable with her wet hair and her smooth, clear skin had no need of the make-up which had been washed off in the shower. He noticed that her cheeks had coloured when he made his appearance. As they damn should, he added to himself. Roman handed him a strong, black coffee and he leaned back against the wall. Dark glasses covered his blue eyes and he only wore a pair of ripped jeans, his feet and chest still bare.

"You're staying I take it?" he rasped at her.

Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as he watched her glance up at him. "I'd like to, I really would but I need to see my friends. I'm on a hen weekend so I can't just disappear. There are loads of things planned."

"Like what?" Dean demanded.

"Pool parties. There's one today I think at some hotel. Um...a trip to the Grand Canyon, a couple of shows, visits to casinos. All sorts of stuff."

"How predictable," he drawled. He noticed that she'd not eaten another bite since he entered the kitchen but she sat straighter as she replied.

"It's ok for you. You live here don't you? It must have done all that a million times. We've saved up for nearly two years for this holiday. It's a once in a lifetime trip."

She twirled a lock of hair in her fingers as she spoke, clearly nervous at speaking her mind to him. It amused him.

"Yes, yes I do live here in Vegas. Not that I go to many shows myself," he said chuckling. "At least not the type of shows that you mean. The thing is honey, is that my time is precious and if you think I am gonna follow some trashy hen party around town all weekend then you'd better leave now."

The tears that pricked her eyes gratified him. Good. Swanning around the Penthouse like she owned it. He wanted her to remember who was in fucking charge here.

"Then I'll have to go. I can't let my friends down," she said standing up. "Thanks for breakfast Roman."

The gorgeous Samoan sighed and nodded. Seth had already left the room and had missed the exchange. Dean followed her to the main living area and watched her search for her dress and belongings.

"Looking for these?" he asked, holding up a neatly folded dress, panties and a pair of strappy shoes. The maid who brought the breakfast in earlier had also evidently tidied up.

He offered them to her then as she approached, held them just out of her reach."Now you are just being really mean and childish," she told him, crossing her arms. The girl was getting braver.

"Maybe I should keep you here all weekend, naked and barefoot? There would be nothing you could do about it. I could fuck you whenever I wanted."

"You said you didn't hold girl's against their will. Give me my clothes please," she said firmly.

He dropped them at her feet and stepped away. Caitlin quickly pulled her dress over her head and then struggled with the zip. She was blushing with embarrassment and he liked watching her squirm.

"Come here. I'll do it," he ordered finally and as she had no other option she allowed him to slowly zip up the dress. He knew the effect he had on her and his other hand lingered purposely on her waist. The hitch in her breathing told him his close presence excited her. She was suddenly very still as his lips fell to her collarbone, gently sucking and biting as he moved up to her earlobe. Tasting her clean skin made him want to take her right there and then. But his sadistic nature made him want to punish her for leaving. As her moans grew he whispered in her ear.

"You want me baby don't you?"

"Yes," she moaned. He stroked gently between her upper thighs.

"You like it when I touch you here. Yes?"

"Oh I do."

"You want me to slip two fingers inside you like I did last night, don't you?"

Caitlin nodded furiously. Dean smirked back at her, his eyes full of wicked intent.

"Do you really think I'm going to give you want?" He felt her wilt with disappointment at his words. "and another thing. I never gave you permission to take a shower with Seth."

"No, it wasn't like that. Seth said ..."

He didn't let her finish. "You know what? I think you are a little slut after all and all that innocence last night was just an act."

"You are a bastard," she sobbed, wrenching away from him.

Triumph blazed on his handsome face. He threw her room-key at her. "Get out," he snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you guys are so nice. Really glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for stopping by and please review. X**

"Oh my God! Where have you been?" shouted Amy, her best friend who threw her arms around her as she entered her hotel room. "Have you been crying?".

"No, I'm fine. Really I am. Just ended up in someone else's room. That's all," Caitlin reassured her. She was undecided whether to confide in anyone about what had occurred. How could she say I just had an all night gang bang with three gorgeous, famous men. Oh and one of which is a total psycho who wants me to be at his sexual mercy all weekend and dump you lot without a care. That would shock her best friend.

"But you never hook up with a guy. You always run to the bar when the slow songs come on. Last week you turned down a date with Chase Barber and went horseback riding instead. He's such a catch too."

Caitlin smiled. Amy wanted all of her friends married off young and for them to be blissfully happy like she was. "I never said I hooked up with a guy." That was telling no lies as it was actually three guys. "Chase Barber is boring with a capital B. Galloping through a meadow is a much more enjoyable option. Plus I've got that riding competition coming up. I needed to exercise the ponies. "

"Don't change the subject. What happened last night? One minute you were dancing, the next you had disappeared. 'Clip-Board' Claire is doing her nut! She's at reception now reporting you missing. I bet the police will be here in a minute."

Caitlin jumped up. "No way. Why? I'm not lost. I'll give her a call."

"Your phone's off. We all rang it a million times last night and this morning."

"No it's not, I had a full battery," she said, fishing out from her purse. "Oh, that's odd. It's dead." Pressing the power button illuminated the phone. The screensaver of the Shield, a shot of them (one of her favourites) with their their beautiful faces covered with their trademark skeleton masks stared menacingly back at her. Taking a sharp intake of breath at the sight, she realised that it had been turned off deliberately.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if Claire is more upset that you were missing or that we are three hours behind on her schedule. We're meant to be at the pool party ages ago. You know what she's like," Amy mused.

Caitlin laughed. 'Clip-Board' Claire was Chief Bridesmaid and organiser extraordinaire. There were ten girls on this trip and Claire was newish to the group, having met the Bride-to-Be Jennifer at college in another state and stayed in touch. Most of the other girls were childhood friends and fitted each other like gloves. Claire had a tendency to rub a few of them up the wrong way with her city ways and insistence that she and Jen were 'like sisters'.

"We'd better go down and cancel the search party," said Caitlin.

Lying in the sun gave Caitlin time to reflect. The night had been mind-blowing. If they were just three ordinary guys trying to hit on her, she would have run and screamed for the hills. But they weren't three ordinary guys. They were three extraordinary, complex, gorgeous, successful athletes and for some reason whether it was cosmic fate or she was in the right place at the right time, they saw something in her that they wanted.

Even now when she should be concentrating on having a good time with her girlfriends, especially the bride, poor Jen who she had found tearful and worried about her in the hotel lounge, she could only think about them. Claire had been less sympathetic, raising her eyebrows and muttering about wasting time, clipboard in hand. Still, the chances of seeing the Shield again were non existent and she had mixed feelings about that. Dean had already chewed her up and spat her out but the thought of him on the balcony quiet and thoughtful gave her a small hope that he was not always the brash, merciless, heel that he played in the ring. That maybe a small part of him could be kind, considerate and fun to be around. The way he'd led her on this morning was just cruel.

The girls were chatting and laughing around her. Music was blasting out from the DJ deck. Amy returned from the pool bar with a round of cocktails.

"Here," she said handing them out. "Drink this and let's have some fun.

"Ooh, great. What are they?" Caitlin asked. The drinks were brightly coloured and adorned with fruit and sparkly stirrers.

"No idea. Just get it down your neck already," Amy laughed. "Now tell me what happened last night."

Maybe she should confide in someone and Amy would be the best bet. They were close. She took long sip of the cocktail. "Okay, I did something crazy last night. I mean bat-shit crazy."

Amy sat enthralled at the gossip. "I'm all ears love, go on."

The sun was high in the sky and directly in Caitlin's eyes so she sat up to move the parasol to get some shade but something or someone caught her eye. Oh holy shit. Frozen with a mixture of apprehension and excitement at the sight before her. Just over the other side of the crowded pool, beers in hand were all three members of the Shield. Although there were some beautiful people at the party, the three men stood out. Girls were already flocking round them with interest.

"Caitlin, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Amy followed her gaze. "Hey, isn't that those wrestling guys you like? The ones that were in the club last...Oh. You didn't?! Ha ha," she screeched, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Shhhh, please," she grinned back blushing. Her heart was thumping out of her chest. "They haven't noticed me have they?" Surely their appearance at the party was a coincidence.

"Well, the blonde one is staring straight at us so I'd say yes. Wow, he is stunning, they all are. Damn and I'm taken. Which one did you? You know?"

"Umm, its complicated," Caitlin answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, I..." she couldn't finish because at that moment Seth was already swaggering over to them.

"Caitlin, baby," he greeted, his arms spread wide. "You left so soon. Good to see you again." He was being loud and drawing attention, on purpose probably.

Caitlin glanced at Amy, who was open-mouthed with amusement, then at Dean who was less so, given the severe look he was giving Seth.

"Hey sweetheart," he added to Amy with a wink.

"Hi," she squeaked. The rest of the girls looked on with interest. So that's what their friend was doing last night. Lucky girl.

Seth sat down next to Caitlin without permission. He wore just a pair of shorts which showed off his amazing physique.

"You ladies having a good time?" he asked cheerfully. They all chorused their assent. What was he up to? "Cool. Who's the bride?"

Jen giggled and put her plump arm up and waved from the next sun-lounger. "That'll be me," she said.

Seth reached over and kissed her hand. "Your fiancé is a lucky boy," he told her. The look on Jen's face was priceless.

Then turning back he bent his head towards Caitlin and spoke quietly this time. "Dean's pretty pissed off baby. He wants to speak to you."

"Tough," she whispered back. "He wanted me to choose between him and my friends. Then he threw me out when he didn't get what he wanted."

"Dean is used to getting his own way. We all are. Be careful," he warned. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Shield." His chocolate brown eyes were serious as he locked her in his gaze. Then he swigged his beer and smiled around at the girls.

"Look, Seth, I never asked for any of this. I don't know what you want from me but I don't think I can handle it. Last night was the most amazing, phenomenal, exciting, scary night of my life but I'm here for a good time with my girls. That's all."

He chuckled. "To echo you baby. Tough. We are not done with you yet. Not in the slightest." His voice was almost a whisper now as he leant in close. "You've got ten minutes to get your ass over to Dean before we have to, let's say, encourage you to co-operate."

Caitlin gulped. He was deadly serious. "How do you mean?" They were on the rooftop of a hotel with tons of people around. She struggled to see what they could possibly do to her here.

"You don't think we just pick some girl from a club and do the things we do to her without taking out a little insurance now do you?"

It was hard to pretend that she was having a nice conversation with a beautiful guy but she held it together and forced herself to smile. Her friends were watching closely.

"Insurance?"

"A few personal keepsakes of your performance last night. You know, a couple of photos. A video here and there. Now it would be a shame if that got posted on say your Twitter handle or Facebook page wouldn't it?"

The colour drained from her face. The shame of being exposed in that way was shocking. What would her family say. This was was getting too much. "Why the fuck would you do that? Please Seth."

He stood up to leave. "Remember how we made you feel. You can have that again if you do as we say."

As she watched him walk off, she was torn. For a start, Seth was clearly a complete dick. Maybe he was bluffing but if he was, it was another cruel trick to play. He'd already lied to her about taking a shower with him. It was partly his fault that Dean was angry. Problem was that she did want to feel their hands on her body again. The thought of it was all consuming but she was scared of it too and doubted that she could meet their demands.

Staring into space, Claire's loud voice made her jump. "Bit of a catch that one Caitie." No-one ever called her Caitie, except an old aunt who said it to annoy her. "Looks a touch slippery though," she added.

"I think you could be right there," Caitlin muttered to herself.

"Let's swim up to the pool bar," Amy said. "I want a closer look at those boys of yours."

"OK," agreed Caitlin reluctantly. Dipping a toe in the water, she adjusted her white bikini and felt conscious of being watched. Thank goodness for Amy insisting they had a spray tan and nails done before they set off for Vegas. Normally a beauty salon was the last place she would frequent as working outdoors with horses negated the need for such girly stuff. Horses don't appreciate coloured nails and smooth legs. The water was cool and refreshing compared to the heat of the day. As they sat on the bar stools placing an order for more drinks Amy interrogated her.

"So, Seth Rollins eh? My goodness, I've never seen anyone so physically fit in my life. He looks like an Olympic athlete."

"Yeah, he should get a gold medal for being a dick," Caitlin replied.

Amy raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows. "Speaking of dicks. How was he then?" she giggled.

Caitlin sighed, glad that her friend had not cottoned on to the fact that Seth was threatening her instead of whispering sweet nothings. "I told you, it's complicated."

"Don't be mean," Amy pouted. "I've only ever been with Brand. I want the juicy deets from my single friends."

"It was different," she said, looking over her shoulder and meeting Seth's eyes from across the pool. Of course the Shield were not mixing with the general public. They had one of the four corner sections of the roof. Slightly raised and screened by plants with a personal hot-tub at their disposal. It gave a great view of the whole area but afforded the occupants some privacy. He smirked, raised his wrist and tapped on his gold Rolex. Roman was lying on a sun lounger, earphones plugged in soaking up the rays while Dean was standing with Seth looking very mean and very moody. Help.

"You know Hun, I should really go and have a chat with Seth and the guys. He asked me to have drink with them. You don't mind if I pop over there do you. Just for ten minutes?"

"Oh, okay. Sure. I'll see you in a bit," Amy replied.

"I promise I'll fill you in later."

Caitlin could tell she was disappointed not to be included but the situation had changed and there was no way she was going to drag those she loved into it. The Shield were too dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear lovely readers, here is chapter 6 for you. Please review, it's very good to read your kind comments and suggestions. X Ps if any of you are experienced beta readers and are up for looking over a piece of romantic fiction that I am hoping to publish (wrestling related) then please let me know. Credit will be given if I do actually manage to self publish it! Thanks x PPS Got a bad feeling that Dean is going to lose the IC title tonight!**

Apprehensively, she swam over to the nearest ladder, climbed out of the pool and approached the three men. She quickly planned out what she would say. She going to tell them that they were sick in the head and to delete any photos or videos they had. That she would not be blackmailed and she was going to tell Dean that Seth was a bloody liar too. They may have seduced her last night but that was then. Any liaisons going forward would be on her terms.

"Good girl. Glad you saw sense, you only had a minute left," said Seth. "I'll leave you both to it."

"I'm here. What do you want?" she said, wanting to show she was not afraid, even if she was quaking inside.

Dean chuckled. The sound causing immediate heat to pool between her legs. It was almost annoying how badly he affected her. Just the sound of his laugh turned her on. He too wore a pair of shorts which came to mid thigh. Apart from last night, she'd rarely seen him without clothes. When he wrestled, he was covered from head to foot in menacing black tactical gear. Today she could see him in all his glorious musculature. His skin was golden and his hunky shoulders were already burnishing to a deeper glow in the mid-afternoon sun.

Dean started to speak, then stopped, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his strong jaw, then spoke again. "I just wanted to say... sorry," Dean said. "For this morning."

Caitlin was taken aback. That was not the way she thought this conversation would go. All recollection of her speech disappeared.

"Oh," she said. "I thought you were not following a trashy hen party round town all weekend?"

"Touché," he replied and they both laughed easing the tension.

Just then they were interrupted by a pneumatic blonde, dressed provocatively in a gold lame swimsuit. Her outfit, if you could call it that, consisted of three triangles of shiny material held together with string. She practically shouldered Caitlin out of her way.

"Hey Dean," she said in what Caitlin assumed was the girl's come hither voice, all husky and seductive. Dean narrowed his eyes at the girl and took a sip of his beer. Getting no response the girl pouted, hand on hip, flicked her long, blonde hair and tried again.

"You took off last night just when I thought we were getting along. I was so disappointed not to have spent some more quality time with you," she said emphasising the meaning behind the word quality. "Perhaps we could pick up where we left off."

A flashback hit Caitlin at this point. She was the blonde who was sitting on Dean's lap in the club. Of course. The girl was so different to her. While Caitlin was all natural curves, toned by working outdoors and riding horses, this model was so surgically enhanced she could have been mistaken for a Barbie doll. Shaking her head with mirth at the woman's desperation she started to back away. There was obviously no way she could compete with that. Better to leave them to it.

"Uh uh," Dean gritted out, and seeing her step away, grabbed hold of her wrist firmly. "Did I say you could move anywhere?"

The blonde stared dumbfounded at Caitlin who was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach whilst looking up at Dean awaiting his next move.

The girl folded her arms "Let me get this straight. You'd rather have that over me? She's not even pretty."

Dean smirked back at her then bent his head to Caitlin's, his lips meeting hers and kissing her deeply. Caitlin's legs nearly gave way. It was a good job he was holding her up. Once he'd stated himself he turned to the blonde and spoke softly.

"I suggest you shut your fucking mouth. You weren't good enough for me last night and nothing's changed today. As for this one," he said running a possessive finger down her cheek, "she's the most beautiful girl I've seen. Now take a walk and never come near me or the guys again you little bitch."

He spat out the words with venom and as the girl fled away stricken, Caitlin tried to recover from the kiss and his soliloquy. He said she was beautiful and not just that, but the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She could feel her friends eyes on her and assumed they would have witnessed the whole thing. Shit, they thought she was with Seth but now Dean had kissed her in public. How the hell was she going to explain it to them.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so," she answered. "That was a bit harsh wasn't it?" She almost felt sorry for the blonde for being on the receiving end of his vitriol.

"The guys and I have to deal with those sort of women all the time. Forget about her. Let's talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yep. You. And me, and Seth and Roman," he told her.

She shifted nervously under his gaze. "What do you want to talk about? Seth said you were pissed with me?"

"Oh I still am, there's no doubt about that. But, we may be able to work something out. I'm sure I can find a way for you to get in my good books again. I don't like it when things don't go my way Caitlin but I wasn't fair on you this morning."

Despite the heat of the day, a shiver ran over her skin as he spoke her name, "So... how do I get back into your good books then?" she ventured to ask.

"Spend the day with me," he said. There was a sly look in his eyes.

Caitlin sighed. "I can't do that, we've already been through this." He knew damn well that she wasn't going to dump her friends. Not even for him. But this nicer, protective version of Dean Ambrose was one she craved since being on the balcony with him last night.

"Hmmm, OK. You're a tough negotiator baby," he said. "Then come up to the jacuzzi with me for a little while. Then you can go back to your friends. I promise." He crossed his fingers and winked at her.

She giggled. See he could be nice when he put his mind to it. "I don't trust you Ambrose," she said, half joking.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her up the steps away from the main pool area. "Then you're a smart girl."

In the middle of a round deck, sunk into the floor sat the jacuzzi. The jets were already turned on and the blue water swirled and frothed. It was heaven to sink into it. The bubbles gave the water a weightless quality that tickled the skin deliciously. Dean sat opposite, long, muscled arms outstretched. A dusting of golden hair graced his chest. It was just enough, no more, no less.

"Feel's good huh?"

She nodded shyly. "It's so nice and I'm aching all over."

"Tough night, was it?"

"Something like that." Breathe Caitlin, breathe, she told herself.

"Why are you way over there?" he asked, curling a finger. "Come here and sit with me. Or even better, come here and sit on me."

"Why don't you come over here?" He seemed to always order her about, let him see what it's like for once.

Dean laughed. "'Cause I don't take instructions baby and I certainly don't take orders from women."

Caitlin smiled sweetly and tried another tack. "It's not an order. Just a compromise." She was daring herself to stand up to him.

"You know any other woman would be over here like a shot." He clicked his fingers to emphasise the point but slid over to her side of the tub.

"I'm not any other woman. You told me so last night."

"Did I?" His tone was slightly sardonic and Caitlin dropped her eyes first but he lifted her chin and held it steady. Now that the gap between them had reduced to a few centimetres, her courage wavered. Those gorgeous lips of his were pursed together in his trademark smirk. It liquefied her insides.

"Um...well yes. I think you did." She wasn't so sure now. Perhaps he'd imagined the conversation but she was sure he was going to kiss her again right now as his tongue gently traced the seam of her lips. She closed her eyes in pure pleasure but they fluttered open again when he pulled away.

"Yeah, you're different alright. So innocent and pure." He paused. "Except where the Shield are concerned. For us you let all your inhibitions go, don't you baby?"

"I tried to," she whispered.

"And you did well but since you're denying us your company for the whole weekend. I need something to compensate for not getting you all to ourselves. A little payback. It's time to take it to another level. Right now." Shit. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant could he? The pool was packed with partygoers and she was no exhibitionist. Far from it.

"Here?" Caitlin's pulse was already raised but what he was implying panicked her. "We can't do anything here. It's indecent."

"What's indecent?" Roman appeared at the top of the steps and lowered himself into the jacuzzi. The intricate, tribal tattoos inked on his right shoulder and arm glistened and shone as the water rose and fell over his strong arms. Caitlin found herself wanting to run her fingers over them, wondering if they were smooth or whether one could feel the patterns that they made. "Nice to see you again baby girl."

"Hi," she answered.

"Fucking Caitlin right now in this jacuzzi," Dean told him matter of factly, clearly ignoring their hellos.

Roman raised his eyes to the sky. "Do you have to be so vulgar man? There is a lady present. A little seduction goes a long way."

"Oh sorry bro, I meant lets make love to her right now in this jacuzzi. Jeez. She ain't between the Isley Brothers' sheets," Dean scoffed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Samoan might be trying to temper his friend's language but as he removed his Ray-Bans, his grey eyes were slightly hooded as he lazily watched Dean play with the straps of her swimsuit. As he stroked lower, Caitlin felt her nipples harden like pebbles and poke out as the barest of his touches sent shockwaves through her wet skin.

"You like Dean's hands on you, don't you baby? Roman rumbled. Caitlin glanced up at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, she does," Dean told him. "Why don't we let Roman here join in, sound good?"

Giving her no time to respond, as Dean's mouth captured a puckered nipple, Roman was already nuzzling her neck.

"There's too many people around," she complained half-heartedly in the midst of a moan.

"No one can see. It's secluded up here," Roman assured here. It was true, the bamboo plants swayed in the breeze enclosing the space. You could hear the sounds of the party though and see the top of people's heads if you stood up.

"Doesn't it turn you on?" Dean rasped. "That anyone could disturb us at any minute."

To be honest, it kind of did but the Shield turned her on more and that was nearly enough to sway her. "But I need to get back to my...oooh...friends soon."

"Not yet you don't," Seth appeared at the side of the small pool. She wasn't sure how long he'd been there. He too had that same look of lust in his eyes as he crouched down beside them. It struck Caitlin that his stance was the same as when they had a helpless victim lying prone in the ring. One of them, usually Dean or Seth would crouch down beside them and taunt them viciously before deploying a triple power bomb with devastating effect. Caitlin shuddered and shook the boys off her, suddenly afraid.

"Hey, what's up baby?" Roman asked. Caitlin said nothing but backed away not taking her eyes off Seth.

Seth had his phone in his hand. He made a show of placing it on a sun lounger and slowly stepped into the pool, his gaze totally on the girl. As he drew near, he cocked his head to one side and smirked. Then caught Dean's eye who nodded as if giving him permission to approach her. They were all in it together, the manipulative, sexy bastards.

"Listen up," Seth told her in a soft voice which made it all the more menacing. "We've been more than patient with you." His hands slid over her waist, fingers digging in on purpose causing her to gasp. A waft of delicious aftershave mixed with sun cream assaulted her. Even Seth at his most wicked was devastating to her resolve. "A little give and take is all we want. Your not getting out of this pool till we've got what we want."


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Money in the Bank Day! Thanks again for all you reviews, favourites and follows. As it's been a while I have two chapters ready to post for you guys. One tonight and one will be posted tomorrow. As always, please review. Xxx**

"Caitlin baby. You want to get back into my good books, don't you?" Dean's voice was raspy and low. She swung her head round and found he was staring intently at her and Seth.

Yes, but not like this, she wanted to say. Roman too had that languid, sexy air about him that spoke of how much he was in on this too.

Seth kept his hands on her waist before sliding them down to her hips. She tried to prize his fingers off her but he just chuckled at her attempts. Whilst his hands stayed exactly where he wanted, his lips nuzzled her ear, nibbling and whispering so the others couldn't hear. It was hard not to melt under his touch but his arrogant words bit in to her.

"Think about the situation you're in baby. I can make things very uncomfortable for you."

"Please, I just can't do this here," she said. Finding the strength to extricate herself from Seth's grip and backing away through the bubbles.

"Yes you can Caitlin," Dean insisted. His tone was impatient and that sent a shiver of worry over her skin. He'd been so nice earlier and she wanted his good mood to continue but in the cold light of day this might be a step too far.

Roman held out a hand. "It's just boundaries baby. Push them. See if you enjoy it." He pulled her onto his lap where she could feel his dick already slighted tented within the trunks. It pressed on her bare thigh. Even semi-erect he was impressive. Gently caressing her bottom lip with his thumb, he proceeded to stroke, then kiss all the tension out of her. Maybe she could get used to this.

Another pair of hands joined Roman's as Seth followed suit. Caitlin flinched at his touch, wanting him to know that she was pissed with him.

"Ah, don't be like that," Seth murmured. "You can give me the cold shoulder all you like, but we'll get what we want from you in the end. We always do."

Dean had just joined them in the middle of the pool and was sliding his hand under the fabric of the swimsuit that covered her ass when voices could be heard behind the swaying bamboo.

"I don't think we should. Honestly." It was a very unsure Amy along with a very bold 'Clipboard' Claire.

"Nonsense, they're just people and anyway why should she have all the fun." The same loud voice then proceeded to shout thus. "Cooeee, Caitie..."

Oh for fuck's sake. This cannot be happening. The boys whisked away and twirls of embarrassment undulated inside her as the top of Claire's head slowly appeared as she climbed the steps to the raised area.

"Hello boys," Claire trilled. "We just popped over to see when Caitie was coming back. Lots to do you see. Mind if we join you for a bit? Ooh, its lovely and bubbly isn't it?" Not waiting for an answer she dropped her long, tall body into the water. "How the other half live, eh?"

Caitlin literally wanted to drown right there and then, rather than look upon the reactions of the Shield to this unwelcome intrusion. Amy hovered on the edge of the pool not sure what to do. "Come on Amy, in you get," Claire told her like she was talking to a toddler.

When Caitlin finally dared to look round at the men, she saw Dean staring at Claire with utter contempt, while Roman was serious and Seth was trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"Your swimsuit has come undone Caitie," Claire observed totally oblivious. At that Seth could contain himself no longer and exploded with mirth. "My goodness you are all very handsome, aren't you?"

For the hundredth time, Caitlin wondered how the hell Claire did not get how annoying she is. Why does she ask loads of questions but not wait for the answer. Amy gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed sorry.

At length Dean spoke. "Caitie," he drawled causing her to cringe. "Can I have a word?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as he rose God-like from the swirling water. Rivulets ran off the golden skin of his broad back, giving him the air of an expensive aftershave advert model. Perfect and unattainable. She ought to leave well alone but he was her idol. She could no more leave him alone than a moth to a flame.

"Sure." She followed him apprehensively to a rattan daybed which overlooked the main pool and sat down, her legs curled underneath and out to the side in what she hoped was an attractive angle. Dean clearly did not notice because he tapped his fingers on his chest in that way does when he is pissed off. Help. Caitlin braced herself as he turned towards her, rolling his neck as if is readying himself for a fight.

"Get rid of them, or so help me God you'll regret it."

Again that stubborn well of indignation rose up. Yes, Claire was an idiot but couldn't he just tolerate them for a few minutes. Poor Amy was looking beyond awkward.

"I don't see what the problem is," she told him cooly.

He raised his eyebrows and exhaled a long pent up breath. "I think you like danger 'cause you seem to like provoking me."

Caitlin shook her head.

"Yea, its true. Take last night. You could've accepted the Champagne, flirted a little and I may or may not have fucked you but no. You had to say no to me and look where we are."

"That's not true. I told you why I sent the bottle back."

"And what about this morning huh? Everything you do riles me up. I bet it thrills you. The thought of the consequences."

Maybe subconsciously he had a point but not liking the direction of the conversation in public, she decided to change the subject.

"Can't you just be nice to them for a little while?"

"Nice ain't in my vocabulary. You should know that by now."

Caitlin shrugged, thinking back to the balcony. "I think you're nice. When you want to be."

"You don't know me." For a brief second, that desolate air shrouded him again.

Instinctively, she reached out and stroked his hand. "I'd like to get to know you."

His eyes softened but all too soon he shook it off. As if coming to his senses. "Baby, get this straight in that pretty little head of yours. The only part of me you're gonna get to know... is my dick."

The rejection stung her. "We'll leave you in peace then."

"Nah, they go. You stay. We've got plans for you."

They glared at each other before Caitlin stood up and walked back to the tub. "Hey girls, lets go get a drink." Her voice was unnaturally high. She noticed that Seth was sitting close to Amy, who was blushing and giggling as she listened to him. Claire had her head back and eyes closed enjoying the jets pummelling her back. Roman was back on a sun-bed, no doubt to avoid Claire and her stupid comments.

"We've only just got here," grumbled Claire.

"Well, I think I've caused enough distraction on Jen's hen do so we should get back to her and carry on with the party." Caitlin was firm and glanced in Dean's direction. Her reward was a murderous look filled with savage intent.

"See you around guys," she waved innocently as the two girls followed her down the steps in to the main pool.

"What were you doing in that pool anyway?" Amy asked when they were back on their own sun-beds.. "There's something going on isn't there?"

Her friend knew her well. Caitlin sighed admitting defeat. "You of all people know how much I like them. I mean I've banged on about these guys for two years so last night was a bit of a dream come true." There was no point telling Amy the gory details now. If Seth made good on his threat to expose her, she'd know exactly what had been going on. Everyone would.

"The blonde, what's he called? Dean is hot for you. I saw what happened with that bimbo. I suppose he wanted us out of the way so he could have you all to himself."

"Sort of." If only she knew.

"Sorry about Claire. She just barged in. The girl has no shame."

"It's fine. I doubt I'll see them again anyway. I'm pretty sure he'll be moving on now. We didn't part on good terms. It's cool though. What stays in Vegas and all that." Her bravado was false. If she could do it all again, maybe she'd have told her friends to go and succumbed to the Shield's demands. Maybe.

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Seth asked me where we were going tonight, so I told him and he said he'd see us there. He's a one isn't he? Totally gorgeous. If I didn't love my Brand so much, I'd almost be tempted."

For fuck's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Warning - bad language ahead and adult themes. I'll try to post the next one in about a week or so but let me know if you are enjoying the story. Hit me up with a review. Glad you are liking the story Skovko, you are very kind with your reviews. Most appreciated. X**

By midnight the club was thronging. They'd been to a couple of casinos, won and lost, and won again on the roulette tables. Claire had pre-booked a VIP table and they were all having a great time behind the velvet ropes. A group of guys on a stag do on the next booth had kind of hooked up with the girls and they all based themselves at the two tables dancing, drinking and flirting. Jen and the Stag were very well behaved, while others were getting to know each other a little more intimately.

Despite Amy's revelation earlier, the Shield had not turned up and Caitlin was part relieved, part gut-wrenchingly disappointed. Finding herself on constant alert all night, her heart skipping a beat if she saw someone who looked remotely like one of them.

An annoying guy was buzzing round her like a fly all night. Several attempts at chatting her up had come to nought. To Caitlin, who could still feel the deliciously sore ache that the Shield had cast on her body, no man could ever compare. Surely she was doomed to yearn for them for life now. She sipped her drink and sighed inwardly.

"Hey pretty girl," said the guy sidling over. "I've brought you a drink." He wasn't bad looking, just ordinary and persistent. He worked out, she could tell, but his lame endearments were gag-making.

"Thanks," she replied unenthusiastically, not even looking up.

"How about a dance?" he asked.

"No thanks." Caitlin was not in a party mood.

Surveying the dance-floor, her attention was caught by the sight of Amy dancing. Shit. Dancing with Seth Freakin Rollins of all people. His hands were all over her and they were laughing as he twirled her around. As usual Seth was dressed in the latest fashion looking like a Holister model. Urgently, her eyes searched the rest of the club. Then she found exactly what she was looking for. Standing with Roman by the bar. A glass of liquor in his hand. Uh oh. He was on the heavy stuff already. That could not be a good sign.

Low slung jeans that hugged lean hips held up with a belt studded with holes, tucked into heavy, black boots. She recognised the belt from his ring gear. A white button down shirt was pristine and glowed in the ultraviolet lights. A butter-soft, hooded black leather jacket completed his attire. The sight of Dean Ambrose made Caitlin's mouth desert dry while other parts of her flooded at the sight.

Amy waved and beckoned her over. Not sure what to do at first. Should she play it cool and stay put or go over and say hello. Trying to gauge his mood from his expression was not hard. Dean gave her a cursory glance, drained his drink and swiped a fist slowly across his mouth before calling for another shot.

Caitlin!" called Amy, dragging Seth behind her. "Look who's here."

"Oh, hey Seth," Caitlin nodded. A small knot of dread weaved its way inside her. Seth was up to something. He smiled warmly, with his arm around the shoulders of her best friend.

"I'm just going to pop to the ladies," giggled Amy.

"Sure," said Seth. "Hurry back won't you." They watched her disappear through the dance floor.

"Seth, go away, please."

He ignored the comment. "Amy's such a sweetheart. Like a cupcake." It was true, Amy was petite and kind. "I could just eat her all up," he said darkly.

"You leave her alone. She is nothing to do with this."

"Married is she? I love a challenge."

"Stay away from her. Asshole."

"Now, now Caitie..."

"Don't call me that either," she interrupted.

"Name calling will get you punished. In more ways than you could ever imagine."

He was doing it again. Seth had the ability to scare her. Dean was intimidating at times but with him she felt like he would never go too far, just beyond her limits but no further. Roman was the comparative good guy. She didn't know how to take Seth. "Just fuck off."

"This guy bothering you?" It was her annoying admirer. Glaring at Seth bravely.

She decided to take a risk. To show Seth Rollins and Roman Reins and most importantly Dean Ambrose that they weren't in control all the time. Daring herself to follow through, her heart raced and yes, there it was. A thrilling excitement bordering on panic at challenging them. It seemed that Dean knew more about herself than she did.

"It's fine. He's just leaving. How about that dance?" Grabbing the guys hand, she rocketed off to dance leaving Seth glowering. For the next hour, the Shield watched her. Menacing, threatening and apparently severely pissed off. Caitlin stuck close to the guy and her friends deliberately staying out of their way.

"You wanna get some air," the guy shouted some time later.

"Yeah, let's do that." That should show them that she was not their property. As she left the club, she was aware of their gaze following closely.

"Hey, is this the way out?" she asked as the guy took her through a door by the side of the men's restroom.

"It's a shortcut. My mate has been coming out this way for a smoke. If you go out the front entrance, the bouncers won't let you back in."

Almost as soon as they had stepped outside, the guy was on her.

"Time we made out," he told her as he lunged in, tongue out and ready.

"What? No," she pushed him away, averting her lips so he missed.

"Aw come on, we've had such a lot of fun tonight. Let's carry on here."

"Seriously," Caitlin tried to lighten the mood. "I'm not interested. Sorry." She turned to walk back inside.

"Fucking prick-teaser," he shouted and the click of something metal turned her blood to ice.

Before she knew what was occurring, the cold blade of his flick knife pressed on her neck... but not for long.

An explosion of 6 foot 4 blonde muscle knocked the guy clean off his feet. Sending him scrambling on his hands and knees before a heavy, booted foot laid into him with relentlessly. A huge tribal tattooed arm wrapped around Caitlin and pulled her out of harms way. But she could not un-see the violence she had unleashed in Dean Ambrose.

"That was fucking stupid baby," Roman rumbled in her ear as she gave way to tears and fell into his strong chest. Seth stood watching Dean beat the shit out of the guy and shook his head at her, as if reprimanding her too. They let Dean carry out the assault as he saw fit.

"Get the son-of-bitch out of here," Dean raged. "Fucking scumbag. If you ever, even so much as look in this girl's direction again, I'll fucking kill you." The man was so out of it, he could only groan and roll his eyes as Dean gave him a final kick in the ribs.

Caitlin was frozen to the spot in horror. Her heart racing and her breathing coming out in short gasps. She'd seen the Shield fight on TV a thousand times but had never experienced such brutal violence in the flesh. It was shocking. And thrilling. Because he'd done it all for her. He'd saved her, even after she had pretended to go off with the guy. Because she wanted to play him at his own game. Make him think she was not at his beck and call. Cross with him because of Seth's mind games, which she was sure he was party too. Trying to make him jealous. Well, that backfired spectacularly. Congratulations Caitlin. Seth and Roman dragged the man up the street and round a corner leaving her alone with Dean.

"You think that was a clever thing to do huh? Putting yourself in danger to piss me off? Dean shouted, getting right up in her face, throwing his hood back. Blood, not his own, marked his shirt. Vibrant red on pure white. "I don't think you understand who you're fucking with." She was in no doubt that he was furious with her. Her senses were assaulted by the scent of male heat and aftershave. His body pressed against hers and he hit the wall fiercely by the side of her head to emphasise his point. She winced at the noise and was glad the wall got it and not her.

"No," she whimpered, shaking uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. "

She did look sorry and frightened. And fucking sexy and vulnerable. Rage and lust was a potent combination to Dean Ambrose. Adrenaline from beating that fucker down raced through his veins like fire. His dick was already hard, so hard it was almost painful. He had wanted her all day long and she had denied him at every turn. This was new territory.

"You fucking drive me insane. You gonna play hard to get now huh?"

He watched her shake her head quickly and look pleadingly into his eyes. If she thought he was going to be merciful, she had another thing coming. Grabbing her arm roughly he started to barrel her along the sidewalk. Getting her to a place where he could fuck her brains out was his main objective and he didn't care where it was but he needed to find it quickly before he went crazy with desire. He pulled her along not caring that her heels were click clacking at a rate of knots. Dragging her along the dark streets as she lost her footing step after step.

"Please Dean..." she begged.

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled in reply. Turning a few corners away from the main strip, he found what he was looking for. A dark, dank, dead end ally. Perfect.

Swinging her round into the blackness, he slammed her against the wall and grabbed a fist-full of hair. "We've talked about this haven't we?"

She tried to edge away from him inch by inch but he yanked her back. "Ow, I don't know what you mean," she cried.

"That little fantasy you have about me. The one where I fuck you right now in this ally-way like a cheap hooker. Your gonna scream for me so hard and no one is gonna save you. That's what you want isn't it? Huh? That's what you fucking deserve after testing the fuck out of me all day."

He tightened his grip on her hair, wanting to check her response to pain. If it turned her on. His other hand raked urgently up her inner thigh, his body pressed firmly on hers so she was trapped. Yea, she was fucking turned on alright if the slick oil that coated the three fingers he was roughly ramming inside her was anything to go by.

"Yes Dean, God yes," she moaned.

As he scissored and twisted deep within her centre, he raked his lips on her neck and dragged his perfect white teeth down to her collarbone. Her skin tasted divine, he wanted to devour her completely. Christ what was wrong with him? This girl had gotten under his skin so bad he couldn't think straight.

"You think you were smart playing these games with me, don't you?" he growled. "Not wanting to do as I ask of you but oh, you were fine to fuck Seth in the shower this morning huh?"

"No, Dean, I didn't... he..."

He roughly cupped his hand over her mouth, closing down on it so he only heard her muffled denials.

"Shut up," he told her again. "You don't get to speak here. The only noise I want to hear from you is the moans you make when my dick is balls deep in your little cunt."

In fact, he could hold back no longer. Releasing his grip, he replaced his hand with his lips, attacking her forcefully, swallowing her cries with his tongue. Her attempts at matching his intensity were sweet but she was no match for his expert technique. He dominated her utterly but did allow her hands to run through his thick, blonde hair. That was the only concession.

Deliberately pressing the hard ridge of his erection on her so that she was in no doubt if what was to come, he stepped back and deftly pulled her hands off his hair and onto his dick. He scowled at her gasp of shock but hid the wince of almost painful need that her tentative touch brought to his being. The touch that he'd thought about all day.

"Take it out now," he demanded. "Fucking be quick about it." She complied but nerves must have got the better of her as she fumbled with the buttons. Impatiently, he swiped her hands away and ripped the fly open allowing his dick to spring out. He wrapped her hand around it and could not suppress his own groan of pleasure as he encouraged her to stroke up and down the shaft.

"On your knees for me. Now. Do it." He pushed down on her shoulders, not caring that she was kneeling on wet, cold concrete. "Open your mouth. Wider. Tongue out," he ordered, tapping his cock hard on her tongue again and again before sliding into her mouth. "Suck it Caitlin. I'm in no fucking mood for disobedience." Taking another fist-full of hair he continued to drive in and out of her mouth, holding her head still against the wall so she could not get any respite from his assault. If she coughed or gagged he cursed her. "Fucking take it."

Not able to stand it anymore he knew he had to get inside her. Her mouth was an exquisite place to be but his senses demanded more intimacy and to teach her not to mess with his head ever again. "Enough. Up," he snarled, dragging her up and throwing her back to the wall.

Dean felt a feral need to sate himself on her. They were both panting and their breath came out as white steam in the cold night air. For a moment he stared at her, taking in the girl that had bewitched him the past two nights. Her dress was rucked up to mid thigh, her hair a tangled mess, eyes smudged and cheeks flushed like a beautiful rose. It felt like he'd known her for years not hours. Christ, he wanted to know her for years. At this moment, he could not imagine wanting to fuck anyone other than her. Ever.

Claiming her mouth again, he gripped her two hands tightly, holding them above her head with one of his. Pressing them hard into the wall so she knew there was no choice but to comply with his wishes. He kicked her legs apart sharply and ripped her panties aside so they dug into her sensitive folds. As she yelped at the intrusion as he lifted her off the ground completely and roared as he slammed his cock deep inside, spearing her utterly, letting her own weight settle and take him to the absolute hilt. Her yelp turned into a scream as he began to move. Grinding a circle at first, then rocking his hips, faster and faster, harder and harder. The sound of his balls slapping on her skin broke the silence save for their own moans of raw, exquisite pleasure.

"Yea, fucking scream baby. No one can hear you. That's right. You are mine. Understand. Your pussy is mine to fuck and do what the hell I want to whenever I want." He captured her lips again in a bruising kiss, then bit down on her collarbone enjoying the sound she made in response. Marking her. Marking his territory. Her eyes flashed up in alarm. "You know what?" He pushed two fingers on her cheek so her head was turned away from him. "You've been such a bad girl today, you don't get to see me fuck you," he snarled. "Don't even look at me when I'm fucking your tight, little pussy. This is just the beginning. I'm going to make you do things so depraved, a fucking porn star would blush at. I'm gonna get Seth and Roman to join in and all three of us will fuck you everywhere."

He noticed that her pulse quickened and her breathing became noticeably ragged at his words. She was loving it. The dominance and the promise of more to come. He felt a surge of triumph as she screamed his name while pulsing around his dick. He didn't want to hunt down willing sluts anymore. He wanted to corrupt this girl and teach her everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers, Many apologies for the delay in posting a new chapter. I promised a week and it's been over two! So to make up, here are three chapters. Technically it's one long chapter but I had to post it in three bits! As always, please review. Xx PS - totally marking out over the mini Shield reunion on Raw! Are you? The chemistry Dean and Seth have is exceptional. Wrestling soulmates!

The feelings he gave her were almost indescribable. Never before had a man done the things he did to her and made her want to please him sexually. In ways that she would have recoiled from previously. Even now, while he was still inside her. The strength of him, the aura that emanated from him thrilled her beyond imagine. Sated but still connected to each other by the position they were in as their breathing slowed, Caitlin nuzzled into his neck while whispering "sorry, sorry," not able to stop the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. Whether they were caused by a release of pent up emotion or something else, she knew not. She was sure though that there was deep seated connection to this man within her soul. If only she could discover whether that connection would ever be reciprocated. Unlikely, her aching heart told her.

"Hey kiddo," he said softly and lifted her chin up. That term of endearment calmed her. If he called her that, then he was in his nice zone. "There's no need to cry. Apology accepted. I think I made my point." The feel of his thumb swiping the tears away stopped any more falling and he kissed her slowly and gently, caressing her lips as if they were bruised.

"Dean," she whispered. "Nothing happened with Seth this morning. He told me that you would be mad if I said no to him. But I didn't do anything I swear. He just fooled around with me a little. That's all. It didn't seem such a bad thing considering what I'd already done with the three of you."

His stare was intense, as if trying to read the truth in her expression. Those ice blue eyes penetrating. "Hmm, Seth likes to mess with girl's heads. Remember that when dealing with him. I'll have a word."

That worried her. Aggravating Seth was not at the top of her to do list. "It's fine, you don't have to…"

"Baby, don't argue with me. Especially when my dick is still inside you. Seth likes to push boundaries. But if you're not comfortable with something then let me know. We follow certain rules the three of us. It's necessary. You for example, caught my attention first not theirs. So you belong to me. I might allow the guys to share you at times if you are willing but they will not instigate anything sexually without my consent. And neither will you." His voice was calm but absolutely unwavering in certainty of what he meant.

She wanted to broach the subject of Seth's threat to blackmail her with photos but something stopped her. She didn't want to face the fact that Dean himself might be compliant in that too. For now she wanted to continue basking in his gentle, protective mood.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"We go and find your friends." He slid out of her and placed her on the ground making sure she was stable before letting her go and adjusting himself. As if he knew her legs were shaky as hell. "Seth and Roman will be with them."

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Why would Seth and Roman be with my friends?"

"Vegas is a tough town baby. Those guys you were hanging with in the club? They weren't on a stag night. They were fucking con artists looking for drunk, vulnerable girls to rob and fuck or both if they can get away with it."

"No. Really? They seemed so friendly…" she tailed off realising how stupid that sounded in the present situation. Yea, the guy that Dean beat to a bloody mess was real friendly.

Dean folded his arms and shook his head, a wry smile breaking out. "Las Vegas Virgins. Huh. Don't worry. You've got the Shield looking after you." He studied his phone for minute. The screen illuminating his gorgeous features. A midnight stubble already appearing on his strong jaw enhanced his absolute masculinity.

"Ok, they're at Club Platinum," he told her matter of factly.

"Wow. Claire tried to get tickets for that place. Apparently it's members only and mega expensive!"

"You don't say? Do you think we hang out at the Hard Rock or something? Or I don't know… Taco Bell?"

Of course they wouldn't. "I guess not." She shrugged and smiled. Gratified that he returned the gesture before taking her hand.

"I'll need a new shirt to get in. That's for sure."

The entrance to the Club Platinum was deep in the heart of one of Vegas' newest and most expensive hotels. Through the Casino, up a gilded staircase where a security guard met them at the top, just outside a glass elevator.

"Good Evening Mr. Ambrose," the guard doffed his hat. "Madam."

Dean acknowledged him and handed him a card which the man scanned, returned then pressed the elevator button. "Have a pleasant evening Sir. Mr Reigns and Mr Rollins arrived some time ago."

"Thanks man," Dean told him. The lift gave a brilliant view of the vast lobby of the luxury hotel below as it ascended to the topmost floors. Privacy glass shielded its occupants from sight and for good reason.

On arrival, they stepped out into a white marble room with thick gold carpets and a vast reception desk. A sweet perfume hung in the air and massive flower displays dominated. It appeared to Caitlin like a private doctors surgery. Clinical. Not at all what she expected. The only clue that it could in fact be a nightclub was the muffled sound of music which seemed to be coming from somewhere below. A stunning receptionist greeted them in a white pencil dress. Her hair was dyed a shining silver colour and cut into a sleek bob like a 60's supermodel. Her green eyes lit up when she saw Dean. Hmmm.

"Mr. Ambrose. Welcome. So nice to see you again." Her voice was ever so efficient and Caitlin could detect an upper class British accent.

"Always good to see you Anastasia," Dean told her smoothly. There was a little too much information passed in that short sentence for her liking. Caitlin scowled feeling like a shaggy, un-groomed pony next to a sleek thoroughbred.

Dean had bought and changed into a new shirt on the way there. It being a 24hr city it was easy to find a clothes shop open at 02.00am. Caitlin had managed to make herself presentable but now felt wholly inadequate next to Anastasia. She hoped she didn't look like she'd just been fucked against a wall but knowing her luck, she probably did.

Said thoroughbred turned to Caitlin. "Welcome to Club Platinum Madam." Perfectly polite and professional with no hint of jealousy in her address. Perhaps she'd read the situation wrong. He couldn't have slept with every girl he knew. Could he?

"Will you be requiring access to your private rooms this evening Sir?" Anastasia asked, her eyes briefly flicking to Caitlin and back again.

Dean drummed his fingers on his chest and narrowed his eyes in thought. He also glanced at his companion. Whatever he was considering in his mind, he rejected. "Nah. Not this evening darlin. We'll be joining the others in the main club only."

"As you wish Sir." She swivelled her iPad screen around and Dean pressed his thumb on it. Touch ID to get into a nightclub? That was exclusive access. No velvet ropes in sight.

Two sets of double doors, one silver Platinum and one patent black, stood side by side behind the desk. The silver ones to the right slid open for them while the black ones on the left remained resolutely shut. Dean placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through. The room that opened out below them was vast and replicated a Broadway theatre except a dance-floor stood in place of the stall seats. A DJ booth was set into an alcove slightly raised next to a stage where a singer who looked vaguely familiar, belted out a tune with a group of stunning backing dancers gyrating in tiny costumes were whipping the crowd below them into a frenzy. Unlike the interior of a theatre, instead of ornate wood and plaster, everything was cast in platinum. Even the domed, high ceiling was formed from carefully wrought metal. It was a dazzling room and sparkled as the flashing lights reflected off each unique surface. They were high up on a balcony that edged the space with semi private booths that overlooked the scene below.

"How do we get down the dance floor?" Caitlin asked.

"Why? You wanna dance with me?" He replied, with a glint in his eye.

It would be preferable to arguing. "Well. Yes. That would be fun but I bet you're not a dancing kind of guy?"

"Well, that's where you're wrong baby." He rolled his shoulders and moved from foot to foot in a playful way. "There's some lifts over there. Look." He pointed to small two glass elevators guarded by huge security.

"Why the security everywhere?"

"It's VIP up here. The peasants below came in through the public entrance and queued up." He waved his hand as if dismissing a crew member.

Caitlin laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Don't call them peasants. That's mean. I'm one of the great unwashed too."

Dean shook his head and kissed her chastely. "Not any more baby. Not while you're with the Shield. Do you want that dance or not?"

She nodded, smiling. "Go on then."

Dean was in fact a great dancer she decided as he sexily ground his hips into hers. It seemed he was good at everything he put his mind to.

"Enjoying yourself? Dean asked her as a slower song came on. His strong arms encircled her waist so they were melded together. His eyes were soft again as if the release of aggression had centred him. If the resulting tenderness was directed at her only, Caitlin was not complaining.

"Yes. You surprise me though," she told him.

"What? The dancing? I'm a man of many talents. One of which is kissing like a boss." He dropped his lips to hers. "But you knew that already right?"

"Uh, huh," she agreed. That pouty bottom lip of his was divine.

"Drink?" he asked. She nodded and he led her off the dance-floor and back up the the VIP area. "You look a little pale. You must be starving too. I know I am."


	10. Chapter 10

They spotted Roman first. He was sitting at the centre of a round booth surrounded by all Caitlin's friends. The table was full of expensive Champagne, cocktails and delicious eats. Not your usual nightclub fare of hotdog and fries but a smorgasbord of oysters, canapés, ribs, organic mini sliders, salads, club sandwiches and tiny cheesecakes and chocolate silk pies. A posh midnight feast. Well a 02.00am feast anyway. The girls clamoured round Caitlin, checking she was alright after her fright.

"Yo, Dean," Roman hollered above the music. "All good?"

"Of course bro," he replied and leaned over the table to touch fists. "Things under control?"

"Here? Yep, I've got a table full of women and food so that's a pretty perfect night for me, man. You OK baby girl?" he asked Caitlin. Bearing in mind the last time she saw him, he was in full on Shield attack mode, his expression was of concern toward her. Roman was a sweet guy, she concluded. Devastating as a enemy. A monster in the ring but a sweet guy out of it.

"I'm fine thanks and I guess owe you an apology. For acting like an idiot earlier."

Roman waved it away. "No worries. Just be careful next time you are out. Don't trust guys you've never met before. Especially in clubs."

"She won't do it again. I dealt with her transgression," Dean interjected with an edge to his voice. Roman's grey eyes flicked to his friend, then to Caitlin, whose pale cheeks flushed slightly.

"Technically, I met you three in a club," she protested, half-heartedly.

"Always has to argue the point," Dean said rolling his eyes but he grabbed a beer bottle from the ice bucket and winked at her before taking a swig.

Roman just laughed. "Come and sit with me before that Claire girl comes back." He patted the space next to him. "How do you put up with that one?"

Dean proceeded to feed her the most delicious things while they chatted to Roman and the girls. It gratified her how he was making an effort to be sociable with her friends. Not like this afternoon at the pool. Now he was charming and funny. Right this minute he had Jen blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl.

Caitlin nudged her. "Where's Amy? I haven't seen her all night."

Jen grimaced. "Well, she's been hanging out with Seth since we got here."

"Seth?" Caitlin repeated. Her stomach flipped and a knot of dread settled there.

"To be honest, I didn't even notice you were missing until Roman and Seth marched right up to our table and sent those guys packing. Turns out they weren't even on a stag night. They were villains on the make. It was so impressive how they dealt with them. Even Claire didn't argue when they took us out of that club and brought us to this one."

"Yes, I found that out when that guy I left with attacked me."

"You poor thing." Jen's eyes widened and she slugged her drink. "Did he hurt you?"

"He didn't get a chance. Dean destroyed him. I was an idiot."

Jen lowered her voice an octave. "He's mad about you. Roman told me."

She wanted to believe it but surely his passion was just a passing phase and anyway, he'd admitted that they pick up women all the time. "I doubt that very much. You know Jen, I'm not sure how much more drama I can take on this trip."

"When we look back, we'll laugh about it all. Everyone will remember my hen weekend in Vegas that's for sure. Amy was so upset and worried about you. Seth comforted her, and they've been pretty much inseparable since. She's had a lot to drink too."

"Where are they now?" This was not good news. Whatever Seth's motives, him and Amy wasn't love at first sight. That was for sure.

"I don't know. They were dancing for ages, then they sat here for a while. I have never seen her even flirt with a guy since she married Brand but the moves they were doing on the dance floor would make Johnny Castle blush and Baby Houseman's father reach for his shotgun."

Typical bloody Seth. "How long have they been missing?"

Jen looked sheepish. "About an hour now. That's enough time to…you know. Get it on?"

"I hope not, Jen. I really hope not." Amy being mixed up in her mess was too awful to contemplate. She stood up, catching Dean's attention.

"Where're you going, Caitlin?" he asked.

"Just to find Amy. She's with Seth apparently."

"So? Then she will be fine. Stay here with me." His request was relaxed as he held a hand out to guide her back next to him.

Reluctantly, she took her seat not wanting to aggravate him. "Amy's married. Can't you tell Seth to leave her alone. Please."

Dean laughed. "It's none of my business who Seth fucks. Unless he wants me to join in of course."

Caitlin posted an unimpressed look on her face. The thought of Dean being with another woman made bile rise up in her throat. The thought of him and Seth with her best friend horrified her on so many levels. Amy was too inexperienced for any of that and anyway, she loved Brand.

"Seriously Dean. If you won't tell him to stay away from her then I will. You said if I wasn't comfortable with anything to let you know. Well, I'm not comfortable with Seth trying to get my best friend into bed."

Dean exhaled heavily. "Why, you jealous? Is that what it is?"

She shook her head horrified he would think that. "No, it's not that at all. You said Seth likes to play mind games. Well, that's what he's doing."

"They're both adults. She's probably bored shitless with her dull husband. Everyone needs a bit of variety. Seth will certainly give her that."

Caitlin wanted to shake him. Couldn't he see that his friend was up to no good?

"She doesn't need variety. She just needs her husband. Some people fall in love and live happily ever after you know."

Dean visibly scoffed. "Bullshit."

"It's true. Not everyone sleeps around and avoids affection like…"

"Like what? Me? Is that what you were going to say?" Dean challenged.

Another fail on her part in not aggravating him. "I didn't mean that, I just want Seth to back off." She stood up again and he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I'm going to the loo. Do I need your permission to do that? This is ridiculous." He dropped her hand and for a second what looked like hurt registered on his face. As she strode off she felt his blue eyes following her. Christ, she shouldn't have said that to him. Not when progress was being made.


	11. Chapter 11

The loo was of course the last place she was going. Finding Amy and Seth before any damage was done was her priority. She found them in a chill out area set back from booths. They were entwined on a red chesterfield seat. Seth was all over her.

"Amy!" she called out over the music. Seth's hands were already in places a married woman should reserve for her husband. Bastard. He heard her first and turned to face Caitlin but not before sweeping his tongue along her friend's bottom lip. He unashamedly smirked while his hands remained exactly where they were a few seconds ago. It was as if he had it all worked out.

Amy though squealed, extricated herself and threw her arms around her in a fierce bear hug. Seemingly oblivious to the game that was going on. "Oh, Caitlin, you're OK. Thank goodness."

While trying to prise Amy's arms from her she whispered through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you doing with Seth?"

The petite girl shrugged and pouted. She shifted unsteadily from foot to foot. "Just having fun. What stays in Vegas and all that. What's it to you?"

"Well for a start, what about your husband?"

Seth watched from a step away, clearly enjoying the discomfort he had caused. She could tell by the glint in his chocolate brown eyes and the twist of his mouth.

"I…I don't want to talk about Brand tonight." A hint of tears threatened and her voice became shaky.

"Hey Caitlin," Seth's sardonic tone broke through their conversation and he slipped his arm around Amy's waist. "Amy and I have plans right now. Why don't you run back to Dean cause you and I both know he won't appreciate you wandering around on your own after your little misdemeanour earlier."

As usual she thought it best to ignore his jibes. "Can I have a word with you, Seth. In private."

Amy in her drunken state took offence. "What do you have to say to him that you can't say to me? I'm your best friend."

"I just need to speak to him Amy, trust me," Caitlin said gently.

"Trust you?" she slurred. "This whole trip you've been skulking off and causing trouble. It's Caitlin this and Caitlin that and you know what? It's not all about you. Some of us have lives and problems too. Seth is a lovely man and I like him and Brand…" she broke into a sob.

"Seth is far from lovely Amy. Believe me. I should know," Caitlin told her trying to explain.

"I've never been with anyone else. Can you imagine what that's like? Not knowing if you've made the right choice in life? Not knowing what it's like being with another man. If he would make you feel different and change your whole perspective?" Amy was sobbing now.

"Amy, you don't mean that. It's the drink talking. Brand is your childhood sweetheart. Seth is far from it."

"I am here you know," Seth interjected. "Don't listen to her Amy. Come on let's go up to those private rooms I promised to show you."

Caitlin glared at Seth. "Leave her alone you absolute shit."

Seth shook his head. He lowered his voice as Amy reached for her drink and sat down wiping tears away. "I'll make a deal with you. Swap places with her. Give me what I want and I'll leave her alone."

Caitlin's mind whirred. She had to get Amy away from him and there was only one way to do it. Her shoulders dropped, resignation set in and she knew Seth could see it. His eyes became hooded as he awaited her next move with interest. "Amy, you're not going anywhere with Seth."

Amy looked up. "If I want to. You can't stop me."

Caitlin fished her phone out. "I'll tell Brand. I'll tell him all about tonight."

"Why would you do that?" Amy cried. "We've been friends since kindergarten."

"Because you're married and I'm not. You're not having Seth because… I'm in love with him." The words nearly stuck in her throat. Seth's smug chuckle crawled over her skin.

Amy frowned thoughtfully in that drunk way when you cannot comprehend the simplest issues let alone one such as this. "But…I thought…I mean you and Dean right? Not you and Seth?"

Caitlin paused before going in for the kill. "I told you it's complicated. Something you wouldn't understand being so sheltered. That's what happens when you've only ever been with one dull man."

God, it was awful to be so mean to her. But it was for her own good. Amy fled, humiliated, knocking her drink over as she cannoned into a table. Watching her best friend's stricken form disappear from view as she stumbled away, she recoiled as Seth slunk up behind.

"That was quite a performance. Not quite sure how she bought it but she did. You're right though, Amy is naive. I'd have loved to have fucked her but now I'll just have to make do with you. Ha ha."

He slowly stepped around her. "Yeah, I'm gonna test out your limits. Find out how far you'll go for me." Before she had any opportunity to respond, he sat down abruptly and pulled her onto his lap, his hand resting on the back of her neck. Seth continued to tell her all thing things he was going to do with her body and leant in to kiss her. Now that one problem had been dealt with, she needed to get herself out of this one before Dean came looking for her. But it was too late for that.

"What the actual fuck, man?" As the the rasp of Dean's voice rang out above the music in bitter consternation, Seth smirked against her lips and whispered evilly. "You walked right into this one."

As Seth broke contact, she thought Dean was going to deck him but before he could do anything, that slimy fucker already had an excuse ready. Arms spread out wide in appeasement and an innocent expression on his face. "Sorry bro, it's all her fault. She threw herself at me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, sorry I have been away so long. Here is a short chapter to re-kick start the story. Applogies for any typos as I have just banged this out. Would love to hear your reviews. Well, Christmas came in October for us Shield fans didn't it?! How much are we loving this reunion? Long may it last until a certain Lunatic turns full heel on those boys. Enjoy it while it lasts. I know am. X**

Dean clenched his fists. They were already cut and grazed from beating the scumbag who attacked Caitlin earlier. Now he was in two minds whether to use them against his best friend. He barely took in Seth's words as his focus was set on the girl who was shaking her head and pleading her innocence. "It's not true Dean. Please believe me."

"Bro! Come on. How far do we go back? Don't listen to her." Seth was insistent and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean shook it off and snarled in response.

"OK, sorry man. I know it looks bad but I mean it. She just told Amy to back off cause she's in love with me or something." He shrugged and made no attempt to hide the smug smirk that threatened to break out. "I've always been irresistible to women."

Dean didn't find it funny. He turned to Caitlin. "Is this true?"

"Yes, but no…I had to say…" The girl tried to explain but Dean cut her off.

"I already know. Your friend just came running through the bar in tears." He folded his arms and paced a few steps, trying to hold in the rage that was bubbling up to the surface.

"Look, Dean," Seth said. "Let's just cut our losses. We don't need this kind of hassle. There are scores of women here tonight. Let's go find a couple of easy blondes to play with."

"Hang on," Dean said. "If you want to cut our losses and fuck some blondes, why were you seducing Amy all night and about to do the same to Caitlin?"

Seth didn't look so smug under interrogation.

"Because he's full of shit, Dean. He's a lying, manipulative, blackmailing scumbag." Caitlin made sure she got that comment in.

"Hey, shut your trap!" Seth snapped.

Dean stilled and spoke quietly but there was real menace in his tone. "Don't speak to her like that man."

Seth looked confused. "I don't understand. What the hell's got in to you? I mean, this is not the Dean Ambrose I know. The Ambrose I know doesn't give a shit about women. What's so special about her?"

Dean hardly knew himself but something had shifted inside these past two nights. His chest felt constricted and an urge to protect had arisen so sharply it almost winded him. Even now when he would normally take Seth up on his offer and immerse himself in pussy, he had no more desire to do that than drop his US title on an NXT rookie. He couldn't answer Seth. He just watched the two of them while rubbing a hand over his chin. Fuck this. He needed to get the hell away from both of them.

"Dean," Seth called. "Where you going? Let's talk about this." He followed him out of the room leaving Caitlin behind, not even giving her a second look.

"Leave me alone, Seth, I mean it," he warned over his shoulder before stepping into the nearest lift. As he turned and pressed the button to take him up to the VIP exit, he shot Seth a mutinous glance as the lift doors closed. Placing both hands on the mirror, he inhaled a deep breath. Never before had he doubted his brother's intentions and never before had he felt such affection for a girl but now he didn't know what to think. Son of a bitch, he cursed and punched his reflection. The mirror cracked, zig zags distorting his image. His fist was at the vortex of the destruction and as he withdrew it, blood seeped out of his knuckle and he felt instantly calmer. The impact and release centering him. But violence always did. That's why he was so fucked up.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket he called Roman, examining his cut hand while he waited for him to answer.

"Roman," he said finally after his brother picked up.

"What's happening? Seth's all shifty looking and the girls are either crying or shouting at each other."

"Too much shit going down. I can't handle it. Need some space. Seth's pissed me off and that fucking girl, man I just don't know what to do about her."

"How do you mean, bro?"

"Seth's going too far this time. Fucking with her head. It's like he's jealous or something. I dunno."

"You know he likes to play games with them. She's not the first girl we've noticed and hooked up with. She's fair game to him."

"Yeah, but not this one. She belongs to me. I call the shots on her, not him."

"You like her, don't you?"

Dean paused, not wanting to admit out loud what he had been denying over and over in his mind. The lift doors opened on his floor and he strode out back into the reception area. Only a couple of hours ago he'd ushered a freshly fucked Caitlin into the club from there. Anastasia, the sleek haired receptionist's eyes lit up when he passed the desk. He barely noticed her. Not interested.

"Will you keep her away from Seth and see that she gets back to the hotel?" he said finally.

"I'll take that as a yes, Ambrose," said Roman, chuckling at Dean's avoidance as the phone clicked off.

Quietly, Caitlin let herself into her hotel room. The girls had all left the club by the time Roman found her, sitting alone and staring into space, oblivious of the music and clubbers thronging around her. He'd been sweet and kind, just as she always knew he was underneath his bad-ass exterior. All he said was that Dean asked him to see her back safe. And that gave her some hope. Hope that maybe he did care about her. They had not spoken another word about the situation on the way and she did not press him further. Just allowing him to chaperone her back to her room in quiet companionship.

The sound of steady breathing told her that Amy was asleep or pretending to be. On her side, facing away from the door.

"Amy," whispered Caitlin. "Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Amy, please. I really need to talk to you."

"No," she replied finally in a huff and Caitlin saw her pull the covers over her head and hunker down some more.

Caitlin sat on her own bed, removing her shoes and hugging her knees for comfort, wanting desperately to make it right with her best friend.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Really I am."

Her friend sat up wiping tears from her cheeks, her make up smudged liked a panda.

"Why did you interfere?" she said simply.

"Because you were going to make a mistake," Caitlin shrugged. Why couldn't she see that?

"But that would be my mistake to make. You know what?" she sniffed. "Maybe I wanted to hook up with Seth just to see. Just to see what it was like to be with another man. I might never have the courage or the opportunity to try ever again."

"But that's madness! You love Brand. I know you do."

Amy sighed heavily. "Yes, yes I do love him but you don't know what it's like. There's a part of me that wonders if I did the right thing settling down so young. That I'll always that sweet, naive girl that married the high school jock. King and Queen of the Prom. How predictable. How boring." Her shoulders slumped and the tears began to fall again. Caitlin rushed over hugging her tightly but Amy pushed her away.

"What's the deal then? Are you in love with Seth? Or Dean or maybe even Roman. I mean why not have all three!" Amy said sarcastically.

I already have, she wanted to say but she wasn't sure Amy could handle that piece of information at this moment in time. "No, I'm not in love with Seth. That was a lie and I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry I stopped you hooking up with him but I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I'm sorry I said those horrible things about you and Brand. They were not true and I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are a bloody idiot. I've got Seth's number, he's already messaged me. He's handsome, charming and sweet." Amy was defiant in her anger.

Caitlin shuddered. "He may be handsome and charming but he is far from sweet, Amy. He's an absolute bastard. It's all pretence. I don't know what his game is but you need to stay away from him."

Amy pouted. "You're meant to be my best friend and if you really are then you should back me up."

"Amy, he tried it on with me as soon as you left."

"You see, why are saying these things to me?"

"Because it's true. Look, this is all so complicated but after tomorrow we'll all be back home. This will all be just a crazy experience we'll reminisce about when our kids are running around."

"So you're going to give the Shield up then? Never see them again?"

Caitlin hesitated then answered, "Maybe, yes. I think so."

Amy shook her head. "You think so? No way. You think I don't know you? We've been best friends since we were four years old. We used to play ponies, remember, making show-jumps out of broom-handles and bricks pretending to race over them. We stood up to the bullies in seventh grade and the whole class loved us for it. When you had your first date, your first kiss - who did you tell? Me, that's who. We went to our prom together, double dating with Brand and that geek you felt sorry for. I know you're not going to give them up. Seth. Roman. And especially Dean Ambrose."

"You don't know anything about him."

"I know how much you idolise him. For the past two years you've banged on about them like all the time. Your screensaver for example - is a picture of the Shield. The T-Shirt you wear in bed - is a Shield T-Shirt. Shall I go on?"

Caitlin looked away. "No. OK, you're right. I'm crazy about him."

"But, it's not straightforward is it?"

"No, it's not."

"Then tell me why."

"Amy, please don't ask me to do this."

"Do what? Just tell me what's going on. You owe me that at the very least."

"OK, but you might not like what you are going to hear." She shifted on her bed as Amy watched her expectantly. "That first night I stayed out, you know?"

"The night you hooked up with Dean, yes. Go on."

"I didn't just hook up with Dean. I…um…hooked up with all of them."

"You what?" Amy's mouth hung open like a fish. "You mean like a group thing?!"

"Uh huh, yep. You could say that."

"So you've slept with Seth?"

"Yep. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. And Roman?"

Caitlin just nodded.

"And Dean?"

"Um, well yes." Rather than shame, a sense of relief washed over her being able to share this piece of information.

Amy was wide-eyed. Raging interest replacing her earlier anger. "What was it like?" she asked.

Caitlin considered her answer. "Thrilling. Terrifying. Addictive. So many things. But I think I've blown it."

"Because of me?" Amy said soberly.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I've been on a collision course with Seth since they followed me into the elevator after I left the club that first night. It would have happened sooner or later. He's gunning for me for some reason."

"What's he like, you know, in bed?"

"Seth? Skilled when he puts his mind to it but it's all about him. His desire. His kink."

"Oh," said Amy. She seemed deflated. "He seems so nice though."

"He's a good actor. Believe me." Caitlin watched her friend carefully trying to gauge her reaction.

"But, how does it all work? You know, if you've been with all of them who are you really with?"

"Dean," she answered without hesitation. "He talked about rules though. They share girls… but I belong to him. That sounds really bad doesn't it?"

Amy grimaced in agreement and shrugged. "It's a long way from what Brand and I have. What happened after I ran out?"

"He saw Seth all over me." Amy scowled at this but Caitlin carried on. "Then Seth tried to blame it on me. Said I came on to him. I didn't. He and Dean rowed, then Dean just left. I don't know what's going to happen now."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You should find him. You'll regret it if you don't."

"I'm scared he'll reject me. But I don't think after this I could ever be with anyone else. I don't know where to find him. I think he's left the hotel."

"Roman will know. Ask him."

The thought had crossed her mind already. Yes, in the morning she would ask Roman.

"What about you? How do you feel about Seth now?"

"Don't know," she said almost sulkily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone and once again sorry for the long gap to update. Hope you are all ok. So gutted about Dean's injury but he will be back and the good news is the Curb Stomp has returned! Yay. This chapter is for all the heel Seth fans out there. Please review and thanks very much to those who have left reviews so far. X**

Caitlin awoke early, as soon as she opened her eyes the events of the previous night came rushing back making further sleep impossible. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. In twenty-four hours the hen weekend would be over. Time was running out. She knew she had to find Dean. To never see him again would destroy her, his hold over her was that great. She wasn't sure what she was going to say because she wasn't sorry for interfering with Seth and Amy. That bastard had it coming.

Maybe though, she should have confided to Dean about Seth blackmailing her with intimate photos. Dean had told her to let him know if she was not comfortable with anything but she was too afraid to dob Seth in. Deep down, she didn't think that Dean and certainly not Roman would stoop that low. It just didn't sit well with their characters. Seth on the other hand, like he handles his business in the ring, feeds on strategy. Yeah, that type of manoeuvre suited him down to the ground.

Amy was still slumbering so she quietly rose, showered and dressed. Taking the same elevator that had started the whole affair left her feeling oddly empty. There was no sexual tension in there now. Just tension. What if Roman wasn't in the Penthouse Suite? What if he slammed the door in her face? No, come on this was Roman she was thinking about. He wouldn't do that. What if Seth answered? Now that was a depressing thought as she stepped out on to their floor. Surely he would have some more tricks to play on her. What did Seth want anyway? She couldn't work him out.

Timidly, she knocked on the heavy, wooden double doors. No reply came from within so she tried again. Banging harder this time. It was an age before the door swung open just as she decided that no one was going to answer and Seth 'Freakin' Rollins stood before her looking immaculate. Obviously post his work out shower and dressed on point as usual.

Shit, shit, shit!

He seemed neither surprised or pissed off at her intrusion which was unnerving considering their full blown argument in front of Dean the night before. A small curve of amusement showed on his lips. But that was all.

"Hey, Caitlin," was all he said in an even tone.

"Seth," she muttered curtly and nodded her head. "I need to see Roman."

He paused then threw the door open to allow her admittance. "You'd better come in then."

She could feel those chocolate brown eyes burn into her as she passed through. When she turned to face him again his arms were folded against his broad chest, his stare quizzical.

"What's your problem?" she huffed out, attack being the best form of defence. "Still mad cause I called you out last night?"

"No, you made your point and I made mine. I think we understand each other."

"I don't understand you at all. What I want to know is why are you hounding me all the time?"

Seth smoothed his black beard and took a seat on the sofa, lounging with one leg crossed casually over the top of the other. He clearly intended to ignore the question.

"Remember when we fucked you right on this sofa," he mocked. "All three of us."

The bastard was intending to cause a blush to appear on her cheeks and to her immense satisfaction, she kept it in check.

"And your point is?" she asked, hand on hip. Two can play at that game. "Remember when you were all over my best friend last night and for what? That backfired didn't it? Pretty soon Dean will see you for what you really are. Now if you're done. I need to speak to Roman. Is he in his room?" She walked away towards the bedrooms, deliberately not waiting for a response.

"Roman's not here." Seth's voice had a note of satisfaction in it and as she spun round, her heart kicked into a higher gear at the sight of him up on his feet sauntering towards her.

"You said he was here?" She tried to batten down the panic rising in her throat.

"No I didn't. You said you needed to see Roman and I said you'd better come in. And now you are all alone with me. Interesting development, don't you think?"

This was really bad. He was no more than a foot away now. When she stared back at him, it was not Seth Rollins, prize dickhead staring back. It was the Architect of the Shield looking at her in full heel mode. Her heart fluttered to a faster beat and reluctant heat found a way into her veins. For all his faults, he was still a member of the Shield. Dark hooded eyes were heavy with intent. When he spoke his voice was low and thick with meaning.

"Why is that that you and I shoot sparks off each other? You ever considered that?"

She blinked. Did he mean what she thought he meant. That somewhere in that black heart of his were some kind of real feelings? No chance.

Feelings or not his intentions that minute became clear as he strafed a thumb over her bottom lip. She shook him off and took a pace back.

"Seth, Dean will kill you… it's not in the rules."

Almost in slow motion, she watched him move closer with the athletic grace he used in the ring. Powerless to stop him, he had her up against the wall in no time. He didn't need to use any great force as she felt as helpless in his wake. His hand lightly encircled her neck, the other pinning her hands above her head.

"You know nothing about Dean and I make my own rules, darling," he growled into her ear. "Let me tell you something. Although you should already know it since you're such a big fan of the Shield. Seth Rollins always get what he wants. If that means you, or your little friend or anything else I need, then there would be nothing you could do about it. I will get it, I will take it, I will make it mine."

Mesmerised, she didn't doubt him. He was absolutely unwavering. He was strong beyond her imagination and just wicked enough to do as he promised. She cursed the desire that was threatening overcome her. Her breathing was ragged as it hitched in her throat under his fingers. His lips brushed against hers which were plump and rosy, welcoming in an aggressor with disloyal delight. "You wouldn't dare. I'm going to tell him everything Seth, unless you back the hell off."

He chuckled lightly and released her. If they were about to have a moment then the moment had gone. "He won't believe you. Do you really think he's going to choose some hotel pick up over his brother? Gimme a break."

Caitlin struggled to regain her composure. "Funny, because he didn't take your side last night did he?" She put some distance between them, scooting away towards the kitchen.

Seth followed. "He didn't take yours either. He left you alone in the club. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Actually, he sent Roman to chaperone me back to the hotel. Seems you don't know everything, Architect." Not so smug now eh?

Seth narrowed his eyes but seemed to consider her words. She hoped that little revelation had moved the cards in her favour, if only just slightly. His brothers obviously hadn't told him that.

"I'll make a deal with you then. A truce you might say. You keep your mouth shut and I'll stay away from Amy. You, I make no promises about. After all, if you do ever see Dean again, which I doubt, it won't be the last time I have you trembling with desire underneath me."

So he noticed then. Shit. "Delete those photos of me from your phone and I'll consider it."

"Nah uh, that's standard practice. I told you, that's our insurance so that you don't go blabbing about hooking up with us."

"I don't buy that at all. I could put money on Dean and Roman not giving a damn about stuff like that."

"Oh, you think? Photos like that keep us amused on the road. Long, lonely, dark car journeys. You should see them. Quite a performance you gave us." He fished a gold iPhone out of the pocket of his skinny jeans, scrolled through and whistled.

Caitlin jumped forward and tried to grab it off him but he had lightening reflexes and just laughed at her attempt. He leaned back against the kitchen work top, his tight T-shirt rising up and revealing a glimpse of rock hard abs. He curled a finger at her whilst still staring at the screen. His head tilted to the left scrutinising the image before him. "Yep, this one's definitely my favourite."

He flashed the screen at her and she gasped in shock. The image in high definition was like something out of an adult film. Except she was the star. Seth's thumb flicked across revealing two more photos of her, Dean, Roman and Seth in various positions. He must have set a timer off to get all four of them in shot. She tried to fight it but God damn it was a turn on.

"You look a little flushed, Caitlin," Seth said casually shutting off the phone as if he'd just been scrolling through his Twitter mentions.

"Delete them Seth, please," was all she could say. It was the wrong move because like any predator he capitalised on weakness.

"No, I'm not done with you yet. But I'll stay away from Amy if you tell Dean we've kissed and made up. Well nearly kissed and made up anyway." He winked at her. Bastard. "If he ever sees you again. My guess is he's buried deep in a perfect ten lap dancer already."

"Roman will tell me where he is," she said ignoring his comment. The thought of it making her stomach churn.

"You're so naive, baby. Roman's already checked out. We all have."

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" Hope was fading away now.

"Aww, so sad. We've got to step in and do a show, so party's over. You can let yourself out I presume. See you around, if you're lucky."

So that was that. Seth still had the upper hand. Roman hadn't bothered to say goodbye and Dean must have decided to move on. Her heart wanted to break. Amy was sympathetic but Caitlin could tell she was upset that Seth also had left without a word. Not that Caitlin was going to spill about the deal she had made. Amy needed to get back to Brand while God knows what she was going to do. No man could ever compare to the Shield now.

Their last day in Vegas was spent on a horseback ride through the desert. Caitlin had horses herself so it was good to have some time to think and connect with the animal instead of handling all the drama of the last few days. That night she put a brave face on as they went out on the town in fancy dress. Sober and very hungover as they checked out the following morning, the girls gathered in the lobby with sunglasses and large coffees while they waited for the coach to take them to the airport. Clipboard Claire was settling the bill at reception. Her foghorn voice painfully audible to a dejected Caitlin who in trying to forget her troubles had drank enough vodka to sink a battleship.

"Are you sure?" she screeched in delight. "No way, I don't believe it."

"Ugh, what's she going on about now?" Caitlin asked Amy as her head thumped like mad.

Claire marched over to the group. "Hey Caitie! You'll never guess what. Your wrestlers have paid our hotel bill. For every one off us. Every last cent. Unbelievable."

The hope that had deserted her, suddenly rose up obliterating her hangover. The girls chattered excitedly while Claire held out an envelope. With slightly trembling hands she took it, opened it and read the flashy blue scrawl quietly to herself.

"Hey Kiddo, sorry I took off. Need to see you again. Here's a ticket to a show next wknd and money for travel. Be ready for us. DA x"

It wasn't a love letter but it was good enough for Caitlin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry - had to edit this chapter again as it had a few typos in it. I actually mis-spelled the Shield too at one point! What an idiot! Next chapter up soon. Thanks for your reviews, follows and favs. You are all so great. X**

 **Hi everyone. Hope you are all ok and enjoying the Road to Wrestlemania! Blimey, it's hard going without** **Dean Ambrose on the TV every week but at least we have Seth and Roman to help us through. A short chapter is here for you - ten points for anyone who guesses which promo this chapter is inspired by!?** **Please review and don't worry, the heat levels will rise again in the next few chapters. Xxx**

It was over a week since Caitlin had read Dean's note. The Vegas trip seemed a long time ago. She burned with anticipation for days longing to see him again. Playing out every possible conversation and situation in her mind while staring out of the plane window on her way to New York, where the show was being held. She wondered what he meant. 'Need to see you again." It was both clear and vague at the same time. It could mean anything. She hoped against hope that he felt something for her deep down in his apparently heartless soul, but who could tell? At least he had followed it up with 'Be ready for us.' That sentence was crystal and she squirmed with pleasure at its promise.

Attending Monday Night Raw was exciting at the best of times. Nowhere in sport or entertainment would you find a frenzied crowd so invested in what was happening in and out of the ring. The noise, the music, the lights, the colourful superstars, handsome men and beautiful strong women - heroes and villains playing out an action packed soap opera every week in the middle of a sell out arena was thrilling.

Caitlin had never been to a show on her own before. She'd dragged Amy along a few times who didn't really get it. It was slightly nerve wrecking but with her heightened senses she fangirled out of her mind as she took her ringside seat. An actual ringside seat. It was the holy grail of every wrestling fan. For the first hour she just enjoyed every match, promo and segment, listening with pure enjoyment to the fans around her who cheered and booed in deafening delight. Not minding the smell of beer, hotdogs and popcorn that mixed in with the fug of pyrotechnics. The longer the show went on, the more her heart pounded with anticipation for the main event, knowing that the Shield's arrival was imminent.

SIERRA. HOTEL. INDIA. ECHO. LIMA. DELTA. SHIELD! Their music pounded to a deafening beat as spotlights searched for the section where they would make their entrance. Thousands of pairs of eyes followed then a massive roar broke out as the Shield stood motionless at the top of a flight of stairs and surveyed their adoring universe below like subjects in an alternate kingdom.

After a few seconds, Dean murmured and nodded at his two team-mates signalling they should commence their descent to the ring. The crowd on either side of the steps closed in, cheering and slapping their broad backs, clamouring for a fist bump or touch of a hand. Dean clenched his fists and pressed his forearms together, shouldering people out of his way, his beautiful face unsmiling. Roman generously touching a hand here and there, as did Seth. All three looked serious, like there was something on their minds as they hopped the barrier. Dean effortlessly so, jumping over by swinging a leg across the top in the technique of an Olympic hurdler. Seth doing his trademark ninja roll over the black padded wall with ease, then beating on his chest; and Roman, less elegantly heaving his muscular frame over but making up for it by majestically posing on the ring steps.

All three climbed the ropes, arms aloft, pointing and posing to encourage the audience to continue their wall of noise. God, they knew how to work a crowd. They hadn't yet uttered a word but the fans were eating out of their hands already. They jumped down and strode across the ring towards the corner by the timekeeper's section, demanding to be given microphones. Black T-shirted minions scrambled to hand one each to them. Now armed with a mic each, they kept everyone waiting as they prowled around until the arena stilled with anticipation to an excited hum.

Disappointingly, not one of the Shield seemed to have noticed that Caitlin was there and she let the breath out she had been holding onto and tried to quell the gutted feeling that was permeating every part of her. Maybe he had forgotten he had asked her to come. Maybe she should leave. Taking one last look at Dean, she was about to gather her bag from the floor when his eyes found hers. He did remember. He knew which seat she would be in. It was as if he knew what she was about to do, knew what she was thinking. The shock of recognition tazered the breath back into her lungs. The look he gave was only perceptible to her as it was brief but intense. He was about to start his promo but he paused for a fraction of a second, the slightest hint of a smirk graced his lips and he and Roman exchanged a glance. Roman too flicked his gaze to her and winked. Seth noticed this and on finding her too, narrowed his eyes and Caitlin swore he cursed under his breath too.

Dean as always started the promo off, his voice rough and growling. She could listen to him recite a dictionary such was his charisma on the mic. He was mesmerising.

"The Shield is the most dominant faction in the business. Period!"

He bumped fists with Roman to emphasise the point but Seth stood slightly apart and he and Dean gave each other an obvious dirty look. Wow. That was odd. The fans started to murmur having noticed it too.

"Together we will destroy anyone who dares to stand in our way. They know that. They fear us. Anyone who's smart should fear us. But rumours have started to circulate that there is a crack in the Shield and I stand before you tonight to smash those rumours to pieces."

Roman interjected. "That's right Dean. We've always got each other's back. Haven't we… Seth?"

Seth scrubbed a hand over his beard and smirked mirthlessly. "Well, let me see," he said drawing out the tension. "That depends on whether we are all on the same page! Recently… I'm not sure we have been."

The arena shouted out NO in disbelief, clearly worried that the Shield was about to break up.

Seth held a hand up and continued. "I'm sure the fans in this arena would love to hear all the gory details but let's just say the Shield had a slight disagreement last weekend."

Caitlin froze. The Shield were in the middle of a promo on Monday Night Raw and were arguing about her! Jesus. She thought that they ran to a script from creative but unless she was very much mistaken this promo was the real deal and it was about to escalate.

Dean shouted into his mic. "If there's one thing I will not tolerate. One thing I can't stand is being lied to by someone that I trust."

Seth was on the left, Dean on the right and Roman in the middle as they faced off.

"Alright, look. I get it," said Seth. "If we are talking about the issue I think you are talking about. Lying to you was not what I should have done. Maybe it wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point."

"And what point was that, Seth? C'mon tell me?" exclaimed Dean.

"You've moved the goalposts, man. The Ambrose I know would not do what he did last weekend."

She knew what Seth was getting at even if the thousands of fans sitting with her didn't. He meant Dean taking Caitlin's side over his. Seth must have admitted to Dean that he lied about her coming on to him in the club when Amy had run off. As much as she felt encouraged at Dean's words, she did not want to be the reason for the Shield breaking up. Now that she was here, seeing them do what they do so well, she couldn't allow that to happen. Even if it meant making up with Seth somehow.

"Things don't stay the same, man," said Dean. "We need to evolve. Maybe I'm tired of the direction we are taking, huh? You ever thought about that?"

That comment seemed to sting Seth, he shook his head. "Nah, nah, nah, we're fine as we are. But, I need to get something out of my system." He flung his mic to the floor and punched Dean across the jaw. The arena erupted in shock as Dean fell to the floor clutching his mouth, cursing furiously.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Roman, getting up in Seth's face as Dean slowly rose up looking mutinous.

Seth had picked up his mic. "That felt good!" he shouted. "That felt great and now I've got that out of my system…maybe you should get something out of your system. Yeah, I'm gonna do what I do best and take one for the team."

He had barely finished speaking when Dean socked him clean in the mouth sending the Architect sprawling on the canvas.

Seth got unsteadily to his feet but did not fly at Dean as Caitlin thought he would. Instead he grimaced as spoke again. "Feel better?" he asked Dean, who just glowered as he shook the sting off his knuckles. "We can go our separate ways and we will be fine because we're all talented individuals or we can do what we do best and still run this yard and be the Shield!"

He clenched his fist and put it out there for their salute. "Are we done here?" He chuckled briefly, then looked serious again. "Or are we done?"

Roman walked up to him, his face severe. No one knew if he would fist up too or use a certain superman punch on his friend. He deliberated for a long minute, studying Seth's face, then flexed his beautiful tattooed arms and posed, fist closed right next to Seth's. They both turned to look at Dean. The whole wrestling world held its breath to see if he would join them and ensure the continuation of the most dominant faction ever.

Caitlin barely dared to look, so caught up in the drama. Then slowly the Lunatic Fringe stepped towards the middle of the ring. He was cursing and talking to his two team-mates but what he was saying, only those three men knew. A huge cheer of relief broke out as he stabbed out his fist next to Seth and Roman. Their music hit. The Shield was still intact. For now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. Thank you to the 101 readers who are following this story as well as those kind people who have favourited it and of course those who leave reviews. You are all awesome. Thanks again. Xx**

To fit in with the crowd, Caitlin wore skinny jeans and a plain white T-shirt. You couldn't dress up at a wrestling show. It was far too obvious. The girls that did were clearly out to ensnare a wrestler for the night, but nerves made her wish she had. She had tried to look casual but sexy and now was worried Dean would go off her if she wasn't dressed on point. Following their promo which ended the TV part of the show, there was a dark match with the Shield against some random three man tag team made up of whoever were the hot faces at the time. Caitlin was able to enjoy watching them work together in the ring with unbridled passion. Once or twice Dean had caught her eye as he worked the match. Every time their eyes met, heat shot through her centre leaving it slick and hot with animal desire.

The Shield dominated and won easily, sending the fans home happy. As it was a dark match which is not under the scrutiny of TV cameras, all the wrestlers took to the floor when the match was over to meet and greet fans, sign autographs and take selfies. Everyone rushed to the barriers, eager to ensure that they got a moment with their favourite stars.

Dean was breathing heavily, sweat soaked with effort. Rolling out of the the ring he worked his way round the spectators, giving high fives, photos, signing merchandise and then he was before her. His hands on the barrier, leaning in towards her as other fans pushed and clamoured for his attention but this time he ignored them.

He leant in further and whispered quickly in Caitlin's ear, his lips moving against the shell of it. She could feel the red hot heat coming off his body and saw the sweat that glistened on him but he still smelt good. Too damn good.

"Go to the door by the side of the stage in five, someone will bring you to me."

With that he was gone. Autumn could still feel the heat of his lips on her ear. She saw him stop halfway up the ramp and speak to a staff member. They both looked in her direction, Dean pointed her out and the guy nodded back at Dean.

Always keeping an eye on a predator, she noticed that Seth had seen this exchange even though he was still taking selfies with the fans. Nothing seemed to get past him. On his own way up the ramp, he also accosted the same guy and whispered to him. They both laughed and Seth continued to make his way backstage. The little shit is still up to his tricks, thought Caitlin, trying to batten down a knot of worry at Seth's troublemaking.

Working her way through the crowd to the stage she found the same guy waiting for her five minutes later. He was in his mid-twenties with jet black hair, a hook nose and spoke in a pronounced New York accent. To be honest, she didn't like the look he gave her. It was overtly lecherous and he sucked at his teeth in a most disgusting manner.

"They always pick the sexiest ones," he drawled, not even saying hello or introducing himself.

"I beg your pardon?" said Caitlin.

"Those Shield boys. They pick out good pussy. Not seen you around before. You're a seasoned ring rat I take it?" he asked without a backward glance.

"I'm no such thing," Caitlin replied in horror at his presumption.

"Aw, come on darling. Don't play all innocent. Ah, here we are." They stopped at a black door with a Shield sign on it and he rapped on it three times then opened the door without waiting for an answer. "Delivery!" he hollered in a loud voice, then snickered at his own joke.

Caitlin shook her head and muttered dickhead under her breath. The guy, who was still nameless took her by the arm and fair shoved her into the room. "Get the fuck off me," she told him.

The Shield turned to stare at the commotion at the door. They were in a huddle obviously talking through their performance in the ring when Caitlin was thrust into their locker room. Dean was bare chested with a white towel around his neck. Seth had obviously just showered was pulling on his customary skinny jeans and Roman was down to his boxers in all his glorious, tattooed gorgeousness.

"Hey, boys," sneered the guy. "Nice piece of ass you've got here." He patted Caitlin on the backside and shoved her further into the room. She turned and instinct took over, slapping the guys across the face.

"Ooh, feisty too," he cried, rubbing his face. "How about when you've done with her, you send her over to the crew. We could do with some action tonight…"

His words dried on his lips as he realised that the Shield did not share his enthusiasm. In fact, quite the opposite. He gulped and took a step backwards as Dean scowled and approached but not before taking hold of Caitlin's hand and asking if she was OK. She smiled nervously and nodded while a thousand sparks enveloped her skin at his touch. His hand was warm, strong and so comforting.

"Do you fucking enjoy working here buddy?" Dean snarled at the worried looking stagehand.

"I umm…Yes, I do, it's a great job you know working with all you superstars and all." The guy was babbling realising that he had made a big mistake.

"Well I suggest you apologise to our guest before things get out of hand." Dean's voice was low and dangerous. "Remind me of your name."

"It's N..Nigel, Dean…I mean Sir."

Roman had also moved nearer and was flexing his muscles with a stern look on his face.

"Damn right he's gonna apologise," agreed Roman. "You don't treat women like that, you disrespectful piece of shit."

The guys looked at the two men who towered above him and gulped audibly.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"Not to us, you dimwit," said Roman. "To her." He gestured to Caitlin.

Seth, who had been watching the scene unfold without comment suddenly sprang to her aid most unexpectedly.

"Nigel, Nigel. Apologise man or so help me God, you'll be leaving this room on a stretcher." Seth sauntered up to the guy letting him see that he was up against a united Shield.

Nigel, who had gone very pale, stammered at Seth. "But..but… Seth." The fierce look that Seth gave him stopped any further conversation between them but it didn't go unnoticed by Caitlin. Yeah, he'd obviously set the guy up for a fall at her expense. Nigel slunk towards Caitlin, hands clasped and practically whined. "I am so so sorry for my completely unacceptable behaviour. Please forgive me. It will never happen again." He paused then added shakily, "Y Y…You can believe that."

"A little too much Nigel," she told him, suppressing a smile at his cringy attempt to pacify the Shield. "But, I appreciate the apology. I'm no ring rat."

"Now get the fuck out," shouted Dean.

Nigel fled quickly away and Seth slammed the door shut after him and bolted it. "Jesus, you just can't get the staff these days, huh." He moved in to kiss Caitlin on the cheek. "Good to see you. Sorry about that." His lips lingered for a fraction too long and Caitlin extricated herself from him and quickly moved in closer to Dean.

"Glad you two have buried the hatchet," said Dean. "Seth told me you both cleared the air at the hotel last week." He looked expectantly at them.

Before she spoke, she knew that she and Seth shared an unspoken pact. So he'd admitted to Dean that he lied but he still had photos of her in very compromising positions and he'd just pulled another nasty trick but Dean seemed to be really stoked that they were back 'on good terms'.

"Yeah, I think we both know where we stand," said Caitlin hesitantly. It seemed good enough for Dean.

"Great, 'cause I don't wanna have to kick my brother's ass again in a ring. That's what we do to others, right bro?" He fist-bumped Seth.

"Oh for sure man," agreed Seth.

Hhmmm.

"Hey baby girl. That guy was a complete idiot," rumbled Roman. "You good?" He enveloped her in a bear hug, those massive tribal tattoos arms lifting her up and squeezing, causing her to laugh.

"Guys," said Dean, pulling her back towards him. "Enough! Hands off my girl. For now at least." Wow. Caitlin's insides heated at his words. That was a statement of possession and also of promise. He had a happy look on his face. Very unlike the usual mean, moody Ambrose. In fact, it was as if the promo in the ring had really cleared the air between them. She didn't want that mood to change.

It was the stuff of dreams, actually being in the Shield's locker room. "Relax darling," Dean said and swept of some of his belongings from a bench. "Take a seat while we get changed."

Caitlin took the proffered seat and batted her lashes at him though her pulse raced as she watched him remove the towel from his neck and slip out of his combat pants, revealing his strong athletic thighs. "Shame, I'd rather you kept the ring gear on."

All three laughed. "Oh, is that right?" said Dean. "We'll keep that in mind, won't we boys?" She blushed, then turned away from their gaze.

When she had regained her composure, the towel that Dean had previously discarded from his neck was now slung around his lean hips. Low. Low enough to see a dusting of reddish gold hair nestling in between the athlete's V of either side under his rock, hard abs. She gulped. He really was a Demi-God.

"Like what you see?" his voice growled. "Roman and I are gonna hit the showers. See you in five."

Fuck. That meant she and Seth were alone again. That was not what she wanted and he knew it.

As soon as Dean and Roman had gone to the bathroom and the sound of water could be heard, Seth made his move. He had already packed up his belongings in a designer wheeled suitcase and dragged it over near the door where she was sitting. The night after Raw meant that the roster had a couple of days off and the Smackdown crew would take over. First doing their own live show, then covering the house shows so the Raw crew could have their mid-week break.

"So, Deano wanted to see you again, huh?" He laughed derisively as if he couldn't quite believe it himself. She did her best to ignore him but he was persistent. "Aww, are you trying to ignore me Caitlin?"

"Fuck off, Seth," she replied and yawned deliberately.

He crossed his arms and moved closer. Caitlin stood up. Now way was she going to let him think she was intimidated.

"So you owned up that you lied to Dean last week about me trying to seduce you? Congratulations. Is that the first honest deed you've ever done?"

"I kept my side of the bargain and you did too just now, telling him that we've made friends."

"So we are even then?"

Seth's eyes darkened. "Even? Lol. Not in the slightest." He shook his head slowly from side to side.

Shit. Maybe if she told him how passionately she felt about the Shield he'd back off. "Look, I know that you and I have had a rocky start but I watched what happened out there in the ring tonight. That promo was real, wasn't it? I really don't want to see the Shield argue like that again and I'm sure your fans don't. Everyone thought you guys were going to break up."

Seth grimaced. "Pffft, you're such a fangirl. Well then, if you want to keep the Shield intact, you need to know your place."

"My place?"

"Yeah, you want to know why Nigel thought you were a ring rat?" He was enjoying himself, she could tell.

"Because you told him I was, dickhead. Don't think I didn't clock that little welcome trick you set up."

"Yeah, I told him. I told him the truth. You're nothing but a ring rat that's still hanging around like a bad smell. You got lucky." Ouch.

"I met you all at a club. The girls you are talking about hang around at shows."

"It's the same thing. We picked you up at a club. Clubs, shows, signings, hotels, gas stations - you bitches are all the same. Do you really think that Dean has any real feelings for you? Come on, get real."

His words were like a bucket of cold water extinguishing a roaring fire. Was Seth right? Yes, he was still playing games but he knew exactly how to hurt her. A part of her could not disagree that she probably was just one of many girls that had experinced the pleasure and pain of being a transient part of Dean Ambrose's life. Seth had reinforced that view and now she felt miserable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, what a rollercoaster year it's been for us Shield fans! I've got to say it's been tough. Nine months without Dean, then a triumphant return, followed by a great run by the Hounds of Justice at the end of the summer. Roman's news in October was heartbreaking and Dean's heel turn that same night shocking (and I thought brilliant) until it was ruined by bad booking and terrible shots at Roman's illness. If only they'd played it out differently, with Dean being so devastated by the news that he freaked out and turned on Seth to show that if he didn't care about his brothers anymore then he couldn't get hurt by them - if you see what I mean? But NO - we ended up with Dean getting shots in the ass instead! FFS. Now he's left WWE. Thanks Vince! On the plus side, thank goodness that Roman is healthy - yay - and Seth is Universal Champion - he deserves it.** **Enjoy tonight's Network Special, no, treasure it. It's going to be a while until we see them together again. :(**

 **In other news, sorry I've not been updating this story. I've been working on other writing projects but am determined to finish this story for you lovely people. So here goes...**

Man, he needed that shower. Dean had it turned up to hot, the heat was searingly therapeutic on his aching muscles. He'd have preferred to take a shower with Caitlin but they always needed to vacate the arena quickly and he wanted to take his time with her tonight. Yeah, it had been a long week. One where he thought about her all the God damn time. Not that he'd told anyone that. Roman was always nudging and winking when the subject of the girl was brought up, while Seth was still behaving oddly. They'd had a full-blown fight three nights ago while driving to a show. That's when Seth admitted that Caitlin had not in fact come on to him in the club. Roman had pulled the car over as Dean and Seth squared up to each other. Fists were thrown and the air was cleared but Dean still had a nagging feeling that Seth was not altogether happy that Caitlin was still on the scene. His brother would need to get over it.

"What's the plan tonight?", said Roman to Dean has the latter turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around his hips. "We all taking Caitlin out or are you going solo for the first time in your life?"

Dean chuckled, half exasperated at how well Roman could read him.

"You two losers are gonna have to play tag team tonight. I need to spend some time with her. That good with you?"

"Of course, man," his friend answered. "No need to explain. I'll take Seth on a romantic date and stay out of your way."

They were still joking around as they entered the locker room. Seth was scrolling his phone, no doubt checking his Twitter feed. Caitlin however, was no where to be seen.

Instantly, Dean's chest constricted. _WTAF_.

"Dude," he barked at Seth. "Where's she gone?"

Seth looked up from his phone, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Caitlin?"

"Yep, Caitlin," said Dean, equally, if not more annoyed.

"She took off, I don't know. Girl's a royal pain in the ass."

Dean processed this information FFS. Why was his brother acting like this?

"If you ask me, you're the pain in the ass, man. What have you said to her this time?"

Seth folded his arms. "Nothing."

"I highly doubt that, Seth," interjected Roman who had followed Dean from the shower.

"Oh, that's right, you two take her side, why don't you. After all, that's the way it's always been hasn't it? Dean and Roman together and Seth as the third wheel. Why don't you pitch a tag team to Vince while you are at it? Huh?" Seth stood up, picked up his wheeled suit-case handle and flung open the door. "When you decide where your loyalties lie. Give me a call. Or a tweet."

"Son of a bitch," muttered Dean as he watched Seth slam the door after him.

Dean threw on some clothes, grabbed his phone and wallet and asking Roman to drop the rest of his gear to the hotel, sped out of the locker room.

He only had a few options. Search the bars surrounding the arena and get mobbed by fans. No, that was a shit idea. He could try the hotel, until he remembered that she wouldn't know where they were staying. That only left the airport. He'd bought her a flexible, Business Class ticket so all she had to do was to turn up and if there was a seat free, she'd be on her way and out of his life. The thought chilled him.

Within three minutes he was in an Uber on his way to the airport like something out of a romantic movie. _What the hell was happening to him?_ For a split second, he nearly asked the driver to pull over so he could run away like a fucking coward. Just like he ran away from his past and any kind of commitment. Before he met Roman and Seth, his life was one fuck up after another, full of crime and drugs, sex and violence. The bond he shared with his brothers had been his only past four years had given him more stability than the rest of his twenty-eight every had. Nothing was more important than the Shield. Until about seven days ago.

The airport was busy and as he weaved through the travellers, he would be damned if he stopped and gave anyone an autograph. Not wearing his usual hat and dark glasses, he was attracting attention. Hearing people call out his name, he ignored them as he made his way to the American Airlines desk. The queue was long and he stalked around the edge like a tiger assessing which prey to attack. Perhaps he was too late. She must already be through. He could hardly force his way through Baggage Control, the dirt sheets would have a field day. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a swish of long dark hair as its owner bent to pick up her bag - Caitlin.

He didn't call out, instead he watched her for a few minutes. She played with her hair as the line moved slowly forwards. He recognised that action as her being stressed or nervous. Her creamy skin was flushed and she stared at the shiny airport floor as if deep in thought. Watching, seeing how her girl-next-door clothes accentuated her sweet figure, he knew she was a good girl. Too good for a battle-hardened, womaniser like him. Sure he'd already pushed her sexual limits and there were so many other things he could show her but he wanted more. He wanted her goodness to wash over him, cleaning out his internal troubles. To know about her life, make her laugh, feel the warmth of her body against hers, listen to her heartbeat as she slept. He ought to let her catch that flight but he was too selfish to allow that to happen.

When she stepped forward at the check in desk, he made his move. She was talking intently to the male uniformed flight attendant, no doubt trying to get on the next flight out. As she fished in her purse for her passport he strode up and leant casually on the desk.

"She won't be needing that seat," he said.

Instantly, Caitlin's head shot up and an audible gasp escaped those perfect, plump lips as she looked up at him in shock.

"Dean," she said. "I..."

"You ain't going anywhere," he interrupted. "Unless you're with me."

They stared at each other for a long moment. She looked warily up at him and Dean could tell his own expression was severe but he couldn't help it. He couldn't allow her to leave him. He moved in close, not breaking his gaze for a second and traced his thumb possessively across her lips.

"Excuse, me, Sir," said the attendant, breaking the tension in a stage whisper. "As much as I love seeing a real life _"Love Actually"_ moment, we do have another ninety-six passengers to check-in. Does madam require the seat or not?"

Caitlin turned to the desk, "Not. I mean, no thank you."

"Do we get to see the kiss though," the attendant replied, winking at Dean who normally would have been throwing punches at such familiarity.

"Yes, kiss her," shouted out someone in the queue.

Instead of wanting to rage at all the onlookers, he felt oddly elated as he took her gently in his arms and kissed her with a gentleness that he had never experienced before. A tear ran down her cheek and he kissed that away too.

"Hey," he whispered. "Promise me, you won't leave me again."

 **Fear not, good people - there are more chapters to come...if you want them?**


End file.
